


To Hel With It

by HobNobsandTea, Sinistretoile



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Assassination Plot(s), Complicated Relationships, Courtship, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Hel hates Loki's new/old love, Hel is an evil bitch, Loss of Virginity, Lost Love, Oral Sex, Pregnancy, Rough Sex, Sexual Tension, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 12:53:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 39,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3610761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HobNobsandTea/pseuds/HobNobsandTea, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young priestess catches Loki's on a visit to Hel. His daughter Hel doesn't exactly approve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

("Hob Nobs and Tea" A Facebook Round Robin group dedicated to Tom Hiddleston and the characters he plays. Everyone is welcome! If you'd like to join us just come on by and click the join button and we'll approve you right away! Because there is adult content, it is a closed 18+ group.)

"Hob Nobs and Tea" :https://www.facebook.com/groups/795876723809511

Written By: Amber Barden, Jade Hagedorn

The Scenario: Loki/the realm Hel

 

You are a high priestess in Hel. You're visiting to the palace to pay your yearly tithe to your Queen, Hel. It happens to coincide with a visit from the Queen's father, Loki. You remember him from Odin's court. He has not changed much. His hair is longer and much darker. But you all find him appealing.

You happen upon him in the courtyard as you wander the cobblestones made of bone. A red hue over the pale moon gives him a sinister light. He has his hands clasped behind his back and is gazing into the starless sky.

"What is it you are searching the void for, my liege?"

If he is startled, it does not show. Instead, he continues to gaze upwards, a light wind blows at his back, billowing his hair and tunics gently.

You are about to turn back, when you hear him whisper on the breeze, "answers."

Your black robes billow in the same breeze. The red light accentuates your burgundy flesh, deepening the color. You find yourself emboldened by some trick of the moon. "I do not believe I can help you. But I might offer you my company." Your sandaled feet make the barest scrape over the bone cobbles. You sit upon a bench made of a glossy black stone that could be onyx or obsidian or ebony.

"Is that so?" He says, finally turning his gaze back to you.

You feel your heart beat faster as that emerald stare bores into your own. He starts to walk about you, sitting on that bench, hands still cupped behind his back. He studies you with those eyes, taking in your appearance like a farmer to a stable horse. You shift uncomfortably.  
"Are you aware of the company that I keep? It is not of the same variety my flesh and blood coils about herself."

If he is studying you like a horse, he'd find you a thoroughbred. You're tall among your people. Your hair is not unlike his, long and black as the void. Your eyes, solid black, the mark of a priestess.

"I do not make it a habit of trifling in the matters of the gods of other realms." You tilt your head to the side and meet his weighted gaze full on. "But I assure you, lord Loki, I am not the variety my Queen chooses. I am here as a show of fealty to my Queen."

Loki's lips twitch slightly, his hand suddenly latching onto your chin. His grip is freezing.

"You certainly are a different kind of breed. One I never expect my daughter to allow in her presence."

He relinquishes his grip as a palace guard makes his way over to your bench. The guard pounds his iron staff on the ground.

"My lord, her ladyship requests your presence."

He nods, bidding the guard to be on his way.

He slowly leans in, his breath warm, "I, on the other hand, see something more than what she does."

You hold still. Your pulse flutters in your throat. A seed of fear takes root. He frowns. "I remember you. You came to Asgard with others of your ilk. Offering tithe to the Allfather."

"And I remember you. Nothing like your family, save your mother. She worshipped with us."

"And what is it you worship, little priestess?"

"The chaos that is life. So many of my Queen's subjects are borne of darkness and carrion. Suicide and illness, forever lost to Valhalla. We are charged with easing their suffering should the Queen allow it."

He tilts his head down. "Would you ease my suffering?" You reach up to touch his temples but he catches your wrists. "I shall find you when I require you." He releases you with a flick of his wrists then stands. "I should like to observe your order."

You bow your head, placing your hands in your lap. "If my liege wishes." You look up to see his back at the other end of the courtyard. Insufferable Asgardian. You stand from the bench and continue your walk.

'How dare he,' you think, feeling a small amount of magic filter into your fingertips.

Even back on Asgard, you could barely contain your magic when your emotions reared it's head. It was a flaw in your otherwise calm reserve, one more reason your queen tolerated your presence more than others.

Then again, Hel was sometimes hard to understand.

'But look at who sired her,' you smirk.

You flick a finger at one small stone at your foot, a crackle resounded on the air as the stone split in half.

The swollen moon dropped lower in the crimson sky. You should head to bed. Morning ritual would be in a handful of hours.

Your entourage, the handmaidens and initiate priestesses, lay in a tangle of limbs upon the bed. It warmed your heart to see something of the temple in this place so far from home. You longed to join them but the encounter with Loki bubbled in your conscience. Such a confusing creature. He looked and acted like the flower AND the serpent beneath it.

Gathering your robes in your hands, you climb upon a settee. Pillowing your arms beneath your head, you dose.

But sleep, is a fickle being.

Your dreams are plagued by emerald eyes and long raven hair. Alabaster skin and cold touches.

You feel your body respond, even though you know it is only a dream. You ache for it. It burns deep in your stomach.

The dream turns more vividly intimate, but you startle awake, the details gone instantly.

The moon barely moved, but you feel even more exhausted. You shift slightly, noticing your womanhood was more sensitive and slick.

You roll onto your back, wishing for sleep.

It didn't come.

"My lady?"

You snap awake. Your lack of sleep almost painful. You stand and stretch, bowing your back and tawning the air like a cat.

A bloody sun spilled light into the borrowed quarters.

You move to the wash basin, cooling your wrists in the water. You splash it on your face, hoping for refreshment but it only serves to remind you of fitful images of cold lips and flesh pressed to yours. You growl and flip the basin. The flurry of activity in the room stops with the splash and sound of broken glass. Gods damn him.

You sit stoically upon the bed while your youngest and smallest handmaiden brushes out your hair. She dainty places the silver circlet on your head. Another drapes the cloak about your shoulders. You lift the hood over your head.

The guards open the double doors to let the processional out.

Loki stands silently in the hall. "Good morning, little priestess. I trust you slept well." His smirk us knowing, challenging you to mention the dreams.

"You know very well I have not." Your hands are clasped at your center. "My liege."

He steps up to take your chin as he did in the garden but initiate priestesses brandish daggers not unlike his own. He opens his hand and holds it up then draws it away.

The processional continues down the hall, your entourage eyeing Loki for any sudden or inappropriate movement.

Loki falls into step with you. "You do no mind my observing your morning ritual."

"Frigga, Queen of Asgard, worshipped with the every day on our last visit to your realm. So no. But I am afraid you will not be obsvering me. The initiates will be taking my place." The temple hummed with activity as you knelt at the threshold. Unspoken words drift through your mind, 'You kneel so prettily, little priestess.' Your hands twist together but you rise, making no indication of having heard him.

"I had hoped to observe you."

"I am no condition to ease anyone's suffering." You level a heated glare at him. His hands twitch. You sit upon the chair reserved for your honour. The Queen sits upon her designated throne. She raises an eyebrow at you and you quickly bow your head. Loki moves to sit beside his daughter as the ritual begins.

You observe it silently, it is one that you and the initiate's have done dozens of times.

Your hands make the appropriate gestures, you reply to the correct dialog.

At one of the quieter lulls, you hear his voice, 'how interesting.'

Your eyes snap up to his, those dark eyes narrowed, a smirk adorning his mouth.

'Magic,' you think, weaving the counter spell in your mind.

You hear him sigh in your mind, 'really, is that necessary? You will only exhaust yourself again.'

Your eyes narrow at him, 'this is neither the time nor place!'

'Hardly,' Loki says, 'your order will continue without knowing what transpires.'

He stands, walking straight towards you. No one notices; in fact, they disappear, the flutterings of his magic playing over everything in the hall.

"Cease this," you cautiously say, your eyes darting to the empty hall.

"You worry they will find out? All continues without any issues. You and I are still very much sitting and participating even as we speak."

"I do not doubt your power, my lord," you say, standing. "But I am needed for the ritual."

His deep laughter curls around, sliding over your burgundy flesh. "Liar. You and I know that you are fully capable of dividing your consciousness between the ritual and this little tete a tete."

"My liege."

He catches your hand as you lift it to ward him off. His cool lips kiss your palm and down your wrist. "Are you a virgin priestess or a mother?"

Your fingers flex but you don't pull your hand away. Instead, you curl your fingers into his long black hair. "Mother, lord Loki."

His 'hmmmm' vibrates down your forearm in an altogether pleasant way. "Might I offer myself to you?"

You fall still. This is a trick. A ploy by the Queen to insinuate her blood into the temple. 

"No." You jerk your hand, the curt downward motion shattering the illusion. The ritual is almost at an end. You stand and storm out of the temple. Loki's fierce following at your back. You'll probably regret this rejection but your ire is palpable. You glide down the corridor like a force to reckoned with.

You continue through the twisting corridors of the palace, your anger a palpable demon roiling in a red aura about your body.

He offered himself? Why would he do such a thing? A god of his caliber, mischief, nonetheless, would never...

You slow your stride, finding yourself deep in an unknown corridor. You turn another corner, revealing a library stacked floor to ceiling with dirty, ancient tomes. You run a finger lightly over a dusty book.

'Why?' You think, rubbing the dust on your fingers.

"You found my private library, I see."

You startled, forgetting Loki followed your angry figure.

"It is unwise to startle a priestess when she is upset," you managed to say, turning to face him.

"It is unwise to reject the affections of a god."

You scoff, placing your hands upon your chest in mock shock. "Affections? Affections. My Queen's father offers himself to a mother priestess. And I'm not supposed to be wary? I'm not supposed to be suspicious?"

He sidles up to, running his hands down your forearms, cupping his hands over yours. "I assure, little priestess, my sweetling has no idea of my offer." He moves your hands to cup your own breasts. His cool lips touch upon your pulse. "I'm sure she would likely try to kill you or the babe."

"I'm sure my Queen would do just that if she chose not to use the child as a hold on the temple."

His teeth scrape your ear lobe. "So once again, I offer myself to you. If."

You close your eyes, his chilled breath tickling down your neck and chest. "If what, my liege?"

"If you will ease my suffering. Can you not hear it, priestess?"

You lay your head back on his shoulder. "Oh I hear it, mischievous one. It sings to me like the loveliest siren song." Your joined hands move down to rest on your belly. "I long to taste it like the sweetest wine." His hands release yours to cup your breasts.

"Then let us ease each others suffering here, where we won't be disturbed by anyone."

"Your madness will not let your suffering go. Were I to drink you, I'd be glutted with power." You reach up and grab his hair hard. He growls. "And Hel will slaughter me like a lamb." You twist around, drawing a hiss from him. His glare sends shivers down your spine. You couldn't read him.

He clutches the back of your neck, pulling you into his chest and brought his lips to yours.

His kiss was hard, bruising your own, his silver tongue darting inside, claiming your breath. Your voice.

And damned that you didn't care about the consequences.

You tangle your hands in his raven locks, biting his bottom lip. Loki's groan reverberated around the room as he trailed his long digits down your back, along your buttocks, hooking the back of your knee. He yanked you into his hips, where you feel his rock hard manhood press into your pelvis. Your head falls back; Loki began kissing the fine column of your throat.

He growls against your neck, his teeth nipping down a trail to your collarbone.

Your breath hitches, it had been so long since you have had someone.

He seems intent on delivering so much intensity onto your skin, you hardly notice that he managed to get his other hand under your robes. He dipped a long finger into your sensitive folds, you let out a lustful moan.

He smiles wickedly against your heaving bosom.

How badly would you be punished if you came with child outside the ritual? Would he intercede on your behalf being?

"Lord Loki, I must know something before we continue."

He pushes you up against the heavy oaken table, situating himself between your luscious thighs. "What is that, my pet?"

You lay your hands on his shoulders. "My liege, please."

He sighs, stilling his hands on the tie of his trousers. "Go on."

"I desire you. And it would be the greatest honour to carry your babe within me. But I am I to be the mother in the yearly ritual in two moons. If you truly seek to offer yourself, then be my rider for ritual. But if you simply to seek to rut with me, then I must insist we stop." 

"Two moons," he says, leaning back.

You instinctively press your thighs together, damned if you still are aroused. You watch as he removes his hands away from his body, settling himself upon a high backed chair.

"Yes," you say, "two moons, and only then will I willingly allow you all of me. Unless otherwise, my leige decides to not be part of this undertaking."

Loki's head snaps up, "I have lain claim upon you."

"No," you say, "you have not. Nor have you courted myself, nor any of my sisters in all my years of service."

The corners of his mouth twitch upwards, "is that what you ask of me? You wish for a god to court you?"

Your jaw snaps shut, cursing your inattentiveness. Instead of his temper, Loki seems pleased at the prospect. A worthy challenge has finally presented itself to the god of mischief.

"I am intrigued, little priestess. I will court you for those two moons, but-" he leans forward in his seat, holding your gaze, "-I have a few conditions."

You settle your robes and cloak as you slid upon the table, crossing your legs. You push the hood back and shake out your hair. "I'm listening."

He looked delicious and frightening sitting there. His eyes devoured you. That damnable ritual. He reaches out like a viper and jerks you into his lap. A voice of fear piques at the back your mind. You lay your hands on his chests, keeping him from pulling you against him.

"My suffering-"

"Done," you answer quickly.

"I haven't finished," he says, "my suffering does not factor into my conditions.

"You, my little priestess, will only lay with me from now on." His scent permeates a sweet smelling musk, overlaying the scent of paper. "My seed will be the only one to fill you. I will abide by your rituals, but you will be the only one to receive me."

You shiver but manage to keep him at a distance, even in his lap.

"That shouldn't be a problem; two of my sisters have constant partners. Your next request?"

His smile sharpens, "your dreams. I wish to continue these visits."

"It hasn't stopped you last night, my liege," you grumble, pushing him back slightly.

"It was to see you beyond the boarders of your servitude. It just...happened into something more." You could hear his smirk.

"I wish to not be exhausted in the morn, I do have duties."

Loki snuggled closer, as you allow him an inch, "I cannot guarantee you that wish, perhaps a spell to use in the morning to stave off the fatigue."

"If you must," you reply.

"And," he pulled you closer.

You place a finger to his lips. "Before you utter your last condition, I have one of my own. And know this, my liege, if you break your word, I'll geld you. Then kill you."

He smirks, his hands massaging your thighs, slowly imperceptibly spreading your legs wider, settling you closer into his lap. "Go ahead."

"The child stays with me. Boy or girl. You can visit as often as you like. You may even live in the temple with me and the child."

"Little priestess, my children are shunned and used by my people." His voice is edged in sadness. "Our child would be safer and accepted with your temple."

"And what of my Queen?"

"I will make sure Hel does not use her brother or sister to her own ends."

Your eyes search his face to find a trick or a lie.

"I will believe you until you give me a reason not to. What is your last condition?"

He hesitates, a gesture you haven't been privy to see before. He bites his lip as you glide a fingertip below his chin.

"Your love." He sighs.

You gasp lightly, mouth parting in a silent exclamation.

"What?" You whisper, clearly shocked.

His eyes, those jewel like eyes the color of lush forests starred deep into your own. You tried to find the lie in that expression. Surely he was toying with your emotions, he was manipulative.

Strangely, you don't see it.

"Are you capable of such a powerful thing?" You question, "my love will not be toyed with. I mean what I have said; break your word and I will kill you."

"This is no lie," Loki whispers, leaning his forehead against your own. "I am known for my lies and mischievous nature, but when it comes to the throws of the heart, I am lost. I'm not sure what it is."

"It isn't seduction," you say, letting him continue to spread your legs a little bit more.

He lightly places his palm atop your belly, as if he could see the yet to be conceived child.

"Perhaps," you cup his cheek carefully, "our courtship will help you to understand it's meaning. It is magic of the highest caliber one does not toy with until they tire of its presence."

You rub your thumb across his cheek, finally understanding, "you, my liege, will have your suffering alleviated by my hand. This I promise to you."

Loki's hands glide from your thighs to hold your backside. "I will give you my love but I will not be used." You close your fingers on the hair at his temple. "If I am to love you, you will love me as well."

His lips curl into a smirk. "That is a dangerous demand, my sweet." Those hands rub up your back to nestle in your hair. "But I will oblige." His smirk falls to a half smile. "Are all conditions met?" You nod. "Splendid." He opens his mouth to speak again.

You lay your thumb on his lips. "Hush, love." The air shimmers around you both. Your palms hover beside his temples. The suffering pulls from him. Images flash through your mind. Your brow furrows in concentration. Loki kneads his fingers in your hair.

His eyes close as his head falls back. Ease flows through him. You feel a metaphysical pop and the pressure flows into you. Setting your jaw, you ride the wave, tasting it on your tongue. The sweetest berry had nothing on this. His hands move to pull you down to him, his cool lips devour your throat.

"Loki stop." His hips press upwards. You cannot control the flow. Your breath escapes you. "Loki. Stop." The pressure becomes too much. It feels to amazing but he caused you to lose your concentration. His suffering opens within you like a black maw. Unchecked power crackles through your hair, along your fingertips. He notices but he does not care. He has you right where he wants you. Well, not quite.

With satisfied growl, he lifts you by your hips to slam you onto the table on your back.  
The shock severs the connection. But you are momentarily lost, swept away in a rush of power. His mouth crushes yours, his teeth cutting your lips. His fingers bruise where they touch. "My god."

"Yours. Yours til Ragnarok." He presses into you.

"Stop." Your back bows despite your protests. Your body is enjoying this far too much. "Loki. Stop!"

Several pairs of hands pull you apart. Raised voices echo in the library. Until you can recover, you hear the words rape and spell.

"No!"

"I am his!"

The room stops. "What?"

"He has lain claim. He will court me then be my rider for the annual ritual." The murmur is deafening but you can't focus. Loki jerks his arms free of the guards. That is the last image you see before the world tilts and spins. It fuzzes at the edges then goes black.

His suffering was great, you realize, falling into that dark abyss. Perhaps this is to be your inevitable end.

*

"You have exhausted yourself once again."

You turn your head slightly at that voice, cautiously opening your eyes, pain enveloping your senses. A cool hand cards through your dark locks. "Loki?"

"Hush," he leans above you, curling his fingers gently over your forehead, "you took too much of my suffering, it seems."

You manage to see the both of you were in your guestrooms, the curtains pulled closed against the day. In the dim light, you realize it is devoid of all furnishings save for the giant bed you lay upon.

No one else is with the two of you, either.

"I'm surprised you are with me now, my love," you breathe.

"We are not," Loki smiles, "I unfortunately am playing host with your unhappy entourage this very moment."

He seems truly distressed, but places a small kiss upon your forehead. You notice his own exhaustion by the dark circles under his eyes.

"And it also seems that my sworn one has taken quite a lashing as well."

"I have carried this burden a long time," Loki's eyes flutter as your hand cups his cheek.

A sad smile graces your lips, patting the mattress he sat on.

"Do not waste your magic. Lay down beside me."

"And then?" He still hasn't given up, a wolfish grin plastered on his face.

"Rest," your hand falls into a pillow.

Surprisingly, he complies, pulling your limp body to his own, a sigh escaped his throat.  
You watch him, his body completely relaxed and sated along your own. To have him in this state, all to yourself, a side he hardly shows to the outside world.

"Your suffering was great," you say, "I am curious as to what brought it upon yourself."

"Many things. But now is not the time. You wish to rest. And wish to show you something. I feel your resistance, your wariness." It was true. You'd been at the palace mere days. And you only seen him in passing once or twice before the chance meeting in the courtyard.

The memory he shows you is of the courtyard at the palace in Asgard. There you are but you are not a high priestess, you still only an initiate. With several others of your sisterhood. Queen Frigga bows to your mentor then to each of the girls. A guard grabs the viewer which you can only assume to be Loki. You're dragged before the Queen and the high priestess. "We found this one lurking on the other side of the garden." "He is fine." Frigga looks down to him. "Loki, shouldn't you be in the training yard with Thor and Sif?"

"Yes, Mother. But the Temple only comes once a year. And I wanted to watch them." His shimmering emerald eyes find yours. Yours widen before they drop to the stone. "Who's she, Mother?"

"Loki. She has given up her name. She will receive it when she is no longer an initiate." He looks from his mother to you. Then how am I to know which girl I am to love?

You know that he went on to marry Angrboda and Sigyn. "I have married twice. I have sired seven children that I can knowingly and many that are probably mine but I cannot prove. But my first love was a little initiate priestess when I was thirteen years of age."

The illusion shimmers and you are awakened by a touch on your shoulders. "My lady. The elders have sent word they will prepare to receive Loki in the Temple. They did not, however, sound happy."

You sigh and roll over into the spot that he had lain in the dream. "They never are."

You ghost your hand over the spot, imaging him laying beside you. You long to hear his heart beat under your own.

"My lady, we must prepare you for the ritual."

You sit up, your aches gone as you prepare.

You and Loki kneel in the circle of initiate priestesses. One takes your left hand and turns it palm up. She takes Loki's right hand and places it palm down in yours.

"Do you offer yourself to the mother?"

"I do." He bows his head and a second priestess lays a silver circlet inlayed with obsidian stones upon his head.

"Do you mother accept him as your rider?"

"I do." A third priestess lays a matching circlet on your head.

"In two moons, you will perform the great dance. Do you both accept?"

You echo "I do." His hand squeezes yours. Your eyes find his. His voice breathes through your mind. 'Let the courtship begin.'

The two of you stand, hands joined and leave the circle. The pair of you sit upon a pair of high back chairs.

He leans in, tucking your hair behind your delicate ear. "You are not participating today?"

"After our little tete a tete, I passed the ritual on to my apprentice."

His thumb rubs the back if your hand. "Is she yours?"

"No. She is my sister."

He watches the ritual, glancing at you from time to time. He sees the look on your sister's face, the joy, the bliss as she draws the suffering of the Queen's chosen.

"And what of yours? Are they here or back at the Temple?"

You remain stoic, but a tear quietly falls from your eye. An old pain from the past, that first and only time so far as a mother, until...

"No," you whisper, aware of him observing your reaction.

"Tears mean something more," he gives your hand a light squeeze. "And most times, it means a hardship."

You blink, another tear trails down your cheek.

"It means nothing."

"As a courtship to my chosen, I must know. I recall giving all of myself to you, and usually it is expected of the other to do the same."

You turn to face him, ignoring the ritual, "my child did not survive it's first night."

Loki's eyes widen, his haughty resolve softening at the admission.

"It was my first time. I lain with another nearly three years back, became with child. A daughter.

"And when it was time for me to birth her, our Temple was overrun by a hostile group."

Loki draws your hand to his lips and presses them into your palm. "We will speak more of this later. The temple room of Hel is not the place to bare old wounds."

You share your meal with your priestesses, seated upon the floor. A purposeful knock fills the chamber. A guard bows at the edge of the room. "Forgive the interruption, my lady, but i bear a message from Loki."

"What is it?"

"He's been called back to Asgard. He deeply regrets not seeing you before he leaves but he will join you at the temple when he is able."

You nod. With his absence, perhaps the next few days of the visit would pass quickly.  
You were to meet with the Queen before you tomorrow before you take your leave. One can only imagine what she had to say.

You retire early, the events of the day, the admissions of your earlier sorrows, left you weary. You fell asleep amongst the sounds of the initiates excitedly talking about the return back to the Temple, of the stories they will tell to the others.

Your dreams were blissfully quiet, a pair of strong arms cradling you throughout the night.

*

You make yourself presentable the next day for an audience with Hel, your queen. She was one of two faces, especially in the literal sense. Her split face, symmetrical in both unworldly beauty and unworldly ugliness, watched you enter, flanked by two initiates. You bow your head to her seated form, as she swept her healthy hand at the others.

"You two, become scarce," her voice was both raspy and enticing.

They quickly bow and leave just as fast.

Hel stands from her throne, ethereal silver hair coiffed about a crown of feathers and bone. A tattered gown hugged her figure, enhancing both sides of her fearsome beauty.  
"Welcome, mother priestess. It has been a long while since your last visit."

You bow deeply, "it is an honor to be in your presence once again, my queen."

She steps to the edge of the dias, regarding your meekness in her mismatched eyes.  
"Of all the travelers that have graced my realm, he could have lain with anyone." Hel took a step closer, cutting quickly to the chase, "virgin priestess, younglings, my other followers. He could have taken your younger sister. But he chooses you. One who already bore a child now long passed."

You keep your mouth closed. The daughter of Loki was keen in her own way.

You knew this was going to be an interrogation, but the ritual, your conditions with Loki, were still going to continue.

Hel leads you to a private courtyard. "Why do you think that is?"

"I am sure only your father knows."

"I do not know if my father is scheming or if he truly desires love and companionship and possibly a child. With one of the most devout priestesses in the order."

"Again, my Queen, I do not know. He has seemed sincere in his desire and his intention."

"Priestess, Loki is a trickster. A liar. His silver tongue is known across the nine realms."

"His reputation is not unknown to me."

"And you know this will be just another child of many."

"My Queen, your father, my chosen and I have gone through negotiations you might call them. We have an understanding."

"Do you think to be accepted in Asgard?"

"No, my Queen. Hel is my home. I may visit the other realms as my duties within the Temple dictate but I always return." You sit facing each other. "If we are voicing concerns, I should tell you that you are my greatest concern."

She laughs. "What? Me?"

"That you will use the child to assume some kind of control in the temple or that you would kill me and the child."

She simply nods. "You are not as empty headed as I feared. Take this as you may. I will leave you be if you do the same. But do not think I will not be keeping an eye on you. Now, you will take my suffering and share it with your ilk."

"As my Queen wishes." You knew you'd be open and vulnerable. That she could kill you while you were swollen like a tick.

You place your hands on her temples. Hel shreds your control. Instead of the steady wave, she shoves her suffering into you like a white hot knife. There is no bliss, no calm. Only pain. Punishment. She was punishing you for garnering the affections of Loki. You grit your teeth and spread the suffering out to those you have been blood bound to, and through them those they are bound to and so on. But you kept the pain to yourself.

Hel takes your wrists and moves your hands down. You collapse to the floor, writhing and breathless. You do not stop the tears but you don't give her the pleasure of your screams. She watches you with a curious expression. Bless and curse you, you've piqued her interest. She clicks her tongue then leaves you.

You do not know how long you lay on that floor, her suffering causing your body to twitch unpleasantly. You took it, the pain twisting behind your sweating skin.

You wonder how many more times you will endure Hel's punishments, if she would do so while you carried her father's child. Surely she wasn't THAT heartless.

Pushing up with shaking arms, you unsteadily help yourself back onto the bench. You curl your fingers in your dark hair.

You can only hope that the next two moons of your courtship will be with less pain, but maybe your wishing for something that doesn't exist.

The Temple teemed with activity. Servants and initiates preparing the Temple for Loki's arrival. They'd been home from the palace for seven sun rises. Just before the seventh sun set, a rider had brought word that Loki would arrive before sunset the next day.

The Elders had once again expressed their concern and misgivings about not just the visit but the courtship, the ritual and the child.

"Sister?"

You look upon your sister. "What is it, child?"

She kneels at you feet. "I do not think the Trickster seeks to use you. I think he seeks refuge in you from the life he has made. You see through his illusions and the masks he wears."

You cup your sister's face, smoothing your thumbs over her cheeks. "My darling, I have no illusions that he would use me to his own end. But I believe you are right."

She smiles beautifully up at you. "Is he a frightening as they say?"

"Yes. Terrifying and beautiful." You look off into the darkening sky. "But, little sister, I have never felt the desire I feel with him with another. I know he has lain with many and will likely not be faithful but I cannot resist him." Your eyes meet. "I do not want to resist him. I want to lay with him. I yearn for that child. I yearn for something to give my devotion purpose.

You are grown and you will either leave to another temple or you will be the mother next year. I need purpose." You stare off at the same spot. Your sister watches you silently. "My broken god and the child we seek might very well be that purpose."

Your sister pops up and kisses your cheek. "If he can make your aura shine like that, then I will receive him with the warmest welcome." She bows and scampers off to help prepare the Temple.

The day passes in a flurry, servant's scampering for the final preparations to the Temple. It had been a long time since someone of great import came from Asgard. Even more so, the second in line for the throne.

You wait patiently atop the long set of stairs leading up to the Temple, your sister just behind your left shoulder. More of the initiates lined the walk of the stairs, living sentinels awaiting an attack. Even in the safety of your home, the others fear another raid, another failed ritual of life.

Deep down, you empathize.

He arrives in a small procession on horseback, four of Asgard's elite following behind. A pair of man servants with the Tricksters personal effects trail after.

Upon seeing you, his smirk and his voice are in your head, 'good morrow, my dearest. It has been far too long.'

'I am in agreement, my love.' You focus back.

He dismounts, taking the marble stairs at a slow stalk.

The others don't draw their daggers this time as he takes your hand, placing a chaste kiss atop your knuckles.

"I have missed you," he says, "I trust your dreams were adequate?"

Surprisingly, you blush, happy that the fall of dusk hidden it from the others. Portions of your dream selves were even more scandalous with each passing night. The things he could do with his hands and that dexterous tongue.

Especially the night before; his fingers slowly thrusting into you, his tongue lavishing on that swollen bundle of nerves between your legs...

"Ah, yes. They were...refreshing."

That devilish smile returns as he straightens. His visit, though difficult to discern how it will go, will not be boring.

"My sisters and I welcome you to our home," you say, accepting his offered arm.

"Is it not my home as well? For you are my chosen. My heart." You walk side by side into the temple.

The Elders stand stoically upon the dias. "Loki of Asgard. Welcome to the Temple Of the Burning Sea." He bows to them. "Thank you for receiving me. As well as consenting to my courtship of-" One of the Elders holds up her hand.

"Know this, Giant, if you show any impropriety that consent will be revoked."

"I understand."

"We will receive evening repast in two hours. You are free to move about the grounds. As the rider of the annual ritual, you are a member of his temple and privy to all that entails."

The Elders bow then file out. "They are a fun bunch."

"They have lived as long as the All father, my sweet. They know many things. They seek to groom me for their ranks one day."

He spins around and takes your chin. The heat in his eyes is frightening and arousing. "No. I will not have my heart dead in a robe, drinking the suffering of suicides."

A furrow forms in your brow. Your lips perse. "Then what am I to be?" You twist and jerk away. "Simply because you are a Prince of Asgard does not mean I will simper and fawn. Nor does it mean that I will become a broad mare. Bearing your seed until my body gives out."

He tries to take your chin again and you smack his hand away. He seizes you at the back of neck and holds you still. "Silence your shrewish ramblings." You glare at each other. "It seems we have things to discuss."

"Yes we do."

He softens. "Let's not fight, my heart. I have missed you." He holds to still, tipping you head back. His thumb caresses your jawline. "Where are my quarters, dearest heart?"

"It is this way," you tug on his arm, putting your differences on the back burner for now.

You lead him deeper into the temple, the halls lit by sconces dotting the walls, tapestries adorning huge expanses of bare grey stone. High arching windows overlooked an arboretum spilling with fertile green life.

You ascend a staircase, the living quarters spreading out before you. You push open the nearest door on the left.

"It isn't much in the ways of what you are accustomed to on Asgard," you waved your arm, lighting torches along the perimeter of the room, "but it is adequate for our needs."

He steps inside, taking in its furnishings; a low table and couch, a writing desk, around the corner a washroom, a black dresser and expansive bed. It was layered in thick carpets of various sizes, adding a sense of comfort.

"It is comely," he nods, turning to face you. "Where are yours?"

"Inaccessible to you. Until we are united, we will not share private quarters."

Loki pursed his lips, "this will be a long two moons."

Your hands frame his face, "and yet, you continue to pleasure me in my dreams."

"Enjoyed that, did you?"

You looked to the side, "I won't deny it, I have never experienced such a thing before."

"Not even from your first rider?" His eyebrows raise.

"No. It was something that needed to be done. Pleasure to myself was not on his mind."

He gone quiet, then queried, "perhaps we can continue our conversation we were having earlier."

"Must we?"

"We are in safer settings, Hel won't hear what you have to say."

You help Loki out of his leather and metal and down to his linen dress. He lounges on a couch, laying his arm along the back. Raising an eyebrow, he waits for you to join him. You gather your robes in your hands and step into the couch. Curling your legs under you, you sit in the curve of his body.

He turns your head so that he can look into your face as you speak. "So tell me, my heart."

"My little one chose to arrive early. On the day she chose, we were attacked. A group of suicides who sought to send a message to the Queen and the Temple by attacking the most prosperous temple. We were not prepared. Most everyone was celebrating baby's arrival. We lost many."

The tears sting your eyes but he does not let you look away. His troubled emerald eyes drinking in the lovely shimmer of your tears in Tit blackened eyes. He touches your chin, his thumb caressing the edge of the bone.

"I took an arrow to the side where I lay curled around her. I used my body to protect her. But the arrow pierced through me and into her." You can still hear her screams. They didn't last long though.

"May I see?"

"You will see soon enough."

"Please." You sigh. Drawing the robe up, you expose your thigh and bare hip. A pink puckered scar is mirrored on your front and back. He leans down and places his cool lips upon it. His hand grips your hip, thumb rubbing over the hollow. Your chest tightens.

"Please, don't," you whisper, tears trailing down your cheeks.

He hesitantly takes his hand away, helping to pull your robes back down. It was all too much, your memories of that day twisting in your mind like poisonous snakes.

"There is more, isn't there?" His said, a touch of sorrow coloring his question.

You bit your nail as the memory, oh, how terrible it was.

You keep his gaze, "the archer who did so... was the one I had lain with."

Even Loki was taken aback. He jerked in your arms.

"He must have been taking intel," you were calm at this exchange, "and they waited for the right moment, where we were the most vulnerable."

Fresh, hot tears gathered in your eyes, the pain despairingly fresh. Your sobs breaking the calm exterior you wrapped about yourself for three years. No one, not even your younger sister ever seen you in such a vulnerable state.

You feel his cool, strong arms wrap protectively about your body, his chin resting atop your hair.

When your tears quieted, he lifted you into his arms and carried you to the bed. "I am sorry that happened, my heart. How did the meeting with my daughter go?"

"She hates me."

"My love, Hel hates everyone."

"I worry, my liege. I worry the baby and I will have to leave the Temple and leave Hel."

"If that is the case, I will handle it."

"How?" You sniff, curling your fingers in his green tunic.

He merely looks at you with so much love in those eyes, you wonder if he ever for a moment stopped loving you. "I have my ways."

You swallow, his scent and his body grounding your emotions. His lips, so near yours, grabbing your attention.

You raise your gaze to his, "kiss me."

Loki's eyes take in your expression, slowly leaning over your body and claimed your full lips.

It was a completely different experience from that first stolen kiss in the private library. Where that one was forceful and rough, bruising harsh with want; this one was soft, careful in its thoroughness, tender affection with each meeting of your lips. The slow sensuality as your lips mould to his, heating your skin.

Was this what love is? Perhaps you are unsure of it's power either.

He pulls away slowly, his pupils dilated in the flickering firelight. You lick your lips, tasting him upon your tongue.

Your fingers find his hair, teasing your fingers through it. "Have we tempered enough to discuss our disagreement in the chamber? Because I have had enough talk and should like to just lay here with you."

"Then that is what we will do." He shifts to your left side and onto his side. His fingers ache to explore you, to touch you. But if he tarries down that route, you will not make it to the ritual untouched. He sighs, deeply, drawing his eyes down your body. But you are no fool. You feel like his gaze as good as a touch.

"Perhaps I should leave my liege to rest before the meal."

"I think not. Two days at my daughter's palace and a handful hours here have not quenched my need to look upon you. I have waited so long." His fingertips ghost over your belly.

"The Trickster god come unhinged by a lowly priestess."

"There is nothing lowly about you, my heart. But you definitely unhinge me. I shall be a master of control by day. And hungry beast by night."

"Devouring me in my dreams?"

"Whole, my heart. And revel in the taste."

You cheeks flare red. You body clenches in desire. "You should not say such things."

"If you think you become hoarse in your dreams, wait until I may have you in the flesh."

A knock echoes in the chamber. "Enter!"

"The Elders are ready to receive you, my lady, my liege."

"We are coming."

His fingers dance down your arm. Curling into your hand then wrapping around. You walk in comfortable silence to the Elders' chambers. This should make for an interesting meal.

 

(Next Chapter -->)


	2. To Hel With It - Chapter 2

The both of you are announced, entering the chambers of the Elders.

A high vaulted ceiling depicting Yggdrasil's many branches to the rest of the Nine Realms shown brightly in the well lit hall.

All of the Temple's initiates, both inducted and apprentices, named and nameless were in attendance. They lined the walls, sitting upon the floor, their hushed voices one of the many conversations amongst the meal being served to them.

In the very center, at long rectangular table, sat the five elders.

They watched the two of you walk towards them, a special pair of seating allowed at their table. Their black robes making them look imposing.

You squeeze Loki's arm.

The Elder Superior, the oldest and wisest of the order, spoke from her seat, "welcome, mother and rider. We offer a seat for you both."

You bow as you both seat yourselves at the low table.

The servants descend quickly, placing plates of food in front of all.

"I thank you again for allowing us this time for courtship," Loki said, tucking into his plate delicately.

"We wonder about your intentions still, Prince of Asgard," another elder spoke from her place. "Perhaps this courtship may have unintended consequences."

He looked her in the eye, "I assure you that I will not be swayed from my path. Asgard will also back my intentions."

A heavy silence followed, the only sounds of cutlery upon plates.

He looked up at the Elder Superior, "I'm afraid my knowledge for the ritual is nonexistent. I haven't been privy to it before; I'm unsure of what I am to do... besides the obvious."

The Elder Superior looked up from her plate, "it isn't quite proper at this time, but I will enlighten you."

You pause with your morsel of food halfway to your mouth. "Loki, I could have told you."

"Yes and the Elders would have been none the wiser to my ignorance." His voice breathes through your mind. 'But I am using this as an exercise is building their trust.'

"Our annual ritual is not unlike the Beltane ritual that pagans on Midgard observe. You will drink the wine. You will be fed by the mother. The mother will dance for you. You will be taken to the sacred altar upon which you will copulate." The Elder Superior enunciates each syllable.

"Does this take place before the entire Temple?"

"It used to. But a number of our initiates are have yet to receive their moon's blood. They are not ready to see such intimate acts."

Another Elder speaks up. "The last joining before an audience was the coupling in which your fair mother was conceived."

He looks at you. You shrug and look down at your plate.

"She becomes embarrassed when we talk of her honor. Of her birth."

"Why is that?" He asks no one in particular.

"It is rare that a babe born of the ritual has your fair mother's black eyes. According to custom, the black eyes are honored with names at birth. They do not have to be wait until they are apprenticed and promised."

"You do not name your children when they are born?" He looks rather confused.

The Elder Superior smiles. "They are given a common name. Kind and their mother's name."

"So we do not get to pick the child's name?" He frowns.

"If it is a girl born with your eyes, Loki, no. If it is a girl born with black eyes, the mother will pick her name. If it is a boy, you may." The Elder Superior barely hides her smirk. "Perhaps you should have thought of that before you and Vaenn jumped into this courtship."

"I am not a man to deny himself what he wants. I saw her. I wanted her. I will give her what she wants and she will give me what I want."

"And damn everything else?"

"If need be, yes!" You lay your hand on his arm.

You breath through his mind. 'Dearest heart. Calm yourself. Mother Elder is trying to rile you.'

"Mother. Forgive me. Loki and I will follow the dictates of Queen Hel, the Temple, and the Allfather and Queen Frigga. We know there will be difficulty straddling the realms but we will seek to make all parties happy. Until."

"Until?"

"Until you encroach on our happiness."

"What is the happiness of a priestess and a Prince to two realms?"

Yes, what is it? Loki fumes beside you. When the meal is done, you take your leave. He is escorted to his chambers and you to yours.

'Vaenn. Vaenn!'

You ignore his call, trying to sleep off the horrible meal shared amongst the others. You curse his query into the ritual. Didn't he realize that is what will happen? The temple allowed the courtship, and they will certainly continue with its doctrine.

Still, he just wouldn't GIVE UP.

'Vaenn, please. I must speak with you.'

You roll onto your back, staring at the ceiling. A storm was blowing in from the west, lighting arching along the canopy of clouds.

You sigh heavily, 'why? So you can give up what you have promised? Surely there are plenty of others who will shake their rear towards you.'

You hear him breathe heavily, 'please, my heart. This cannot wait to the morning.'  
Curse him, you think before letting him into your dream. The dream this time is sparse, save for the couch you sat upon with him, bearing your past failed motherhood. He stands behind it, dressed as you last saw him. He lightly has his hands on the back of the couch.

Loki looks relieved that you answered his call, but you hold your ground.

"You called, my liege?" Your voice cuts like glass.

He walks around the couch, his pace slow as he stands before you. He reaches his hand towards your cheek, but you step back.

"Vaenn," he says.

"Why would you even ask such a question? Surely you didn't think that the temple would bend to your will like they do on Asgard?"

"Trust. I need them to trust my intentions." He manages to clutch your biceps in his palms, "I refuse to let you slip from my grasp again."

You twist in his grasp, your ire rising. He sees this is having the opposite effect he'd intended. His palms move up your arms then cup your face. Despite your frustration, you don't pull away. "My dearest love, things are never that easy." You reach up to mirror his image.

"Things in my life never are, my heart." His thumbs stroke your cheeks. "But I have found you and I will do what it takes to keep you. I want you. I want you happy. I want our child. I will play by their rules until they force me to play by my own."

You slip your fingers into his hair and pull him into a kiss. A slow deep burn that ignites. He pushes you down onto the couch.

Thankfully this is a dream. His hands and mouth on your skin could make you forget your views, your vows, the agreement. He presses his hips into yours. The flimsy material of your night shift and the linen of his trousers separate you. Even in this dream, you can feel how hard he is. His insistent growls and kisses becoming fevered.

"Loki. Stop. You're becoming incensed."

"Oh Vaenn. I've thought about you for far too long. Even in dreams, it's not enough. I fear it may never be enough." He lays his head on your chest.

"I crave for you. I YEARN for you. So many nights I have imagined you in my arms instead of the countless others I have lain with. I'm a broken fool to think they could fill the void."

You take a deep breath, tears pooling in your eyes. You let out a tiny laugh, "and I have been crying more often than I have in my life."

Loki raises his head, he smiled as he wiped away the tears with his thumbs. "I have promised you. My vows to you will continue, my heart."

He takes your lips again, his hands roving over the shift, cupping your breast. He circles his fingers around your nipple, lightly squeezing the bud into rigidity. Your back arches, your own fingers diving under the back of his shirt, feeling strong muscles bunching under them. He pulls back, looking into your eyes, "Vaenn, may I? "

You give him a little smile as he slowly lifts off the shift from your body. Cool air flows over your nakedness, it was pleasantly welcomed to your heating skin.

He replaces his fingers with his mouth, suckling gently as he tweaks the other nipple. You arch further into his ministrations, a moan escaping your lips. "Such beauty," he breathes as he moves to the neglected teat, nipping before suckling.

Your head rolls to the side, your breath hitching, your body responding as he pushed all your buttons.

"My love." You whisper, dragging his tunic over and off of him. He doesn't stop his attention to your breasts as you do. In fact, he begins undoing his trousers.

He finished quite quickly, removing his lips from your bosom. Your eyes take in the impressive length and girth of his manhood, a slight flutter of trepidation starting behind your ribs.

"It has been so long," you say, nails digging into his shoulder, "I don't-"

"You are safe, my love. I will not hurt you this night, but I can't guarantee that you won't enjoy this."

He aligns himself with your entrance, the tip pushing slowly past your slick folds.

You hiss, teeth clenching as he pushes in a little further. It has been a LONG time since you were impaled, and it has translated into your dream. He pulls back slowly before pushing in further, your legs wrapping along his thrusting hips.

It took a while, but he finally is seated fully into the hilt of your sex. He halts letting you adjust to having him fully seated into you.

"This is a dream, right?" You shakily asked, twitching your hips.  
He refrained from doing this before, it was always pressing fingers or tongue, stolen kisses or roving hands.

"Yes," he whispers, "I will not go against your temples wishes. If they were to inspect you, they would find nothing amiss."

You watch as he pulls back, then thrust just as slowly into you. The rhythm constant, your moans growing louder with each thrust.

It didn't take long for you to feel the stirrings of your orgasm start to peak, you raise your hips, your nails digging harder into Loki's shoulder. His own head falls back, the litiny of "Vaenn. Vaenn." a constant reply to your moaning of his name.

When you climax, it breaks over you like a tidal wave. You scream in ecstasy, your dream body milking his length until he releases; the warmth of his seed spilling deep inside you.  
Your body shudders around him as he heavily lays atop your shaking body. You hold his own trembling body to yours as your dream blankets into darkness.

Loki joins in the morning ritual. But the Elders have him sit in on the initiates lessons.

You and the four other mother priestesses spend the day receiving the suffering, sowing it through the temple through your blood bonds.

But sunset, you are worn out, taking your meal in your quarters. When you're finally able to see Loki, you're in the bath.

Blood warm water fills a large porcelain tub. Steam curls the air. Your over tight muscles relax one by one.

"My heart. I have missed you."

"Loki. If the Elders find you here, they will not be happy." You don't open your eyes.

"Your sister is with me as chaperone."

You open your eyes to find the one person in the Temple you trust smiling upon you. Loki walks over to the tub and kneels. "I watched you work today. From afar."

He reaches into the water to take your hand. "You are a beacon of love and compassion." The water runs in rivulets down your arm.

"I merely do my duty."

He shakes his head. "No, your are mother to all you ease." He kisses your hand.

You hum, "it is the life of servitude I lead. To bear the burden of those who wish it."

He carefully releases your hand back in the water, watching it sink into the hollow of your hip.

"If only I could join you in this bath," he sighs, eyeing your sister just inside the doorway, "to which I'm sure your sister would disapprove to."

You look at her, a deadly smirk framing her otherwise cherubic face. You couldn't see it, but you knew the hilt of her dagger was very near.

"I'm afraid you must settle for watching me bathe." You run your hand along your stomach, setting your hand between your breasts.

"A pity." His mouth turns up at the corner.

'Doesn't mean that I can't, later on,' you hear in your head.

"My dearest," you say, ignoring his promise, "perhaps you could tell us more about your life on Asgard. I hear you are quite the trickster in more than one way."

Loki grinned, settling himself in a more comfortable position. "Well. Perhaps I can regal you in what possessed Thor into dressing as a handmaiden?"

"Surely, you jest!" your sister pipes up from the doorway. 

"I most certainly do not," Loki turns to her, a grin on his face. "It is completely true, and none of my doing."

You kneel in the bath, arms over the side of the tub as you look at him, "if none of yours, then who's?"

"A giant named Thrym stole Mjollnir in order to marry Freyja. It was quite a fiasco," he says, eyeing your backside purposefully. "and I thank Heimdall for the idea, though I wish I did myself."

"Heimdall? HE thought this up?" you knew of the all seeing Heimdall, but never expected THAT.

"Aye. Clever to a fault," Loki smirks, diverting his gaze between you and your sister, "I borrowed Freyja's feather cloak, changing my body into a falcon and flew to Jotunheim. I learned from them of their intentions of giving back Mjollnir in exchange for Freyja's hand.  
"She, of course, refused, to which Heimdall thought of the idea to disguise Thor as Freyja."

You gave a small laugh, the sound echoing thorough the chamber.

'I hope to hear that again, my love,' you hear.

'Perhaps,' you think back.

"Anyways," he returns to his story, "I couldn't resist joining him, so I came as a chaperone bridesmaid to deflect any sort of questions raised."

"Wait," your sister cuts in, "YOU also dressed as a handmaiden?"

"I used magic about myself. It was good practice."

"So you couldn't do the same for your brother?" you ask innocently.

The look he gave you was full of mischief, "where would the fun be in that?"

Your sister giggled as he continued, "so Thor put on a headdress to hide his face, wore Freyja's necklace, Brisingamen, to complete the disguise.

"We went to Jotunheim, where they prepared a great feast in honour of the marrage between Thrym and 'Freyja'.

"Of course, knowing my brother, when a feast is in your honour, you don't ever turn it down. He surprised the other giants with eating-" he ticked the items off his fingers, "-eight salmon, one whole ox and three large tankards of mead!"

You stifle a laugh between your hands, "that must have been hard to explain."

"Quite," he leaned against the tub, "I had to explain that 'Freyja was so excited, she hadn't eaten in eight nights'. They seemed to take that just fine, since no one questioned it further as he took another four flaggons."

By then, your sister was in a fit of giggles, her calm composure gone as she slid unceremoniously to the floor.

"It gets better," he says, "when the ceremony of their marriage was to begin, Thrym tried to kiss Thor under his veil. He was quite surprised when he saw his thundercloud eyes."

"No beard?" you ask.

"I did SOME magic on Thor, but just the bare minimum." He grins, "again, I had to explain that, in the same accordance to him not eating, 'she had not slept in those eight nights either, she was so eager!'

"Well, by then, it was time to exchange their vows. Thrym's sister demanded a gold ring from 'Freyja' if she wished to marry her brother. I made sure that the only way that would happen was if they would place Mjollnir in 'Freyja's' lap.

"Suffice to say, they came with it, we revealed our true forms and...well...it is history."  
You touch his chin, since he sat so close to you in the tub, "I find it hard to believe that Thor did such a thing."

He smirked, holding his hand palm up as a small rotating image of Thor in a bright pink dress and purple sash hovered just above it. You could see his expression and it DEFINITELY was not that of a blushing bride.

Loki takes the opportunity to run his finger along the side of your breast. You bite your lip to stifle a sigh.

"Would it be alright if I bathed you?"

"I think that is entirely up to my sister."

"Don't try anything. Nothing overtly sexual."

"I will behave." His playful smile precedes the voice through your mind. 'As far as she can see.'

You lay back in the tub. He soaps up his hands, forgoing the clothe. Those hands roam over every inch of you. His magic sending little tingles along the surface of your skin.

He takes the pitcher and fills it, pouring it over your body then over your hair.

He offers you his hand to help you from the tub. Your sister hands him your robes. He stands behind you and wraps the robe and his arms around you.

"You feel so soft and warm." He sighs and nuzzles your neck. 'I can feel how tired you are. I will not visit your dreams.'

You lean back against him, closing your eyes. 'If you willvjust hold me, you may.'  
'I do not think I will be able to control myself.'

"I bid you goodnight, my heart. Get some rest and I will see you tomorrow." He turns you in his arms. The kiss he placed upon your lips is warm and full of longing. His tongue parting your lips to dance with your own. His strong hands press up you and hold you to his body.  
When he releases you, the look in his eyes is uncertain and slightly sad.

You watch them leave. Your sister smiles at you before closing the doors. You crawl into bed and fall into a deep dreamless sleep.

The next day, you decide to take him on a proper tour of the temple. Your sister acted as chaperone once again. Perhaps hoping for another tale from Asgard, since last night's story still had her giggling every now and then.

You and Loki leisurely walked, hand in hand, sometimes stopping to explain a statue or tapestry, but mostly just enjoying each others company. You were entirely relaxed in his presence, neither having to adjust your pace.

You lead him into the arboretum, the lush green a change from the constant grey stone surrounding the temple. He reaches a hand up into one of the blooming pink trees, plucking a slowly opening white moon flower from its stem, placing it behind your ear.

The backs of his fingers trail down your neck. "In all my years, even with Angrboda and Sigyn, I have never felt more at ease than with you."

He takes your hand in his then kisses it. You could look into his eyes forever. He leans in to kiss your lips but your sister steps in.

"The Elders approach."

Both of you turn to watch the 4 robbed women approach. "Lord Loki, an envoy from Asgard has arrived. They seek your presence."

"Does an envoy warrant the summons of all the Elders in person?"

"It is Thor."

"That would do it." Loki's smile is beautiful. "Come Vaenn, I would love for him to meet you."

You smile back, actually quite excited to meet the god of thunder himself.

And, honestly, a little trepidation; his actions were well known in all the realms.

"Do not worry, my heart," he says, noticing you worrying your lip, "Thor can seem like a brute, but he is honorable. He will welcome you with open arms."

You both near the entrance, the doors swinging open.

"Does he approve of your decision?"

Loki clutches you close, "knowing my brother? Yes."

One of the initiates runs giggling from the room that they took Thor to wait. You look sternly at Loki. "He does know this is a virgin temple, doesn't he?"

Loki smirks. "Likely but my heart, that will not stop him."

Loki pushes open the door the rest of the way.

"Brother!"

"Thor. What brings you here?"

"Mother." He sits up from his recline. "Is this the girl?"

"I am no girl, god of Thunder."

"My apologies, good lady." You to your chin up. He has an aloof, devil may care attitude about him, not unlike your love. You look at Loki and smile.

"This is Vaenn." Loki takes your hand and kisses it, looking into your eyes before turning his attention to Thor. "My heart, this is my brother." You nod.

"Mother is furious. She has demanded that after your courtship the two of you must come to Asgard."

"But why?"

"You did not tell her of your plans to take a wife."

You jerk. "Wife?" You look to Loki and frown. "I thought you were still married to Sigyn. I assumed that I to be a courtesan."

"Another detail we need to discuss?"

"Oh definitely." Your voice drops razors. "And Thor." You level an icy glare at him. 

"This is a virgin temple. You will not find use of your 'hammer' here."

"Vaenn-" Loki reaches to take your arm.

'I will not discuss this with you in front of him.'

'He is my brother.'

'No.'

You nod to Thor before leaving them. "Oh. And if your brother wishes to stay, he may share your chambers."

You stand outside the door, listening.

"She's quite cantankerous."

"I had lead her to believe the courtship, which was her want, was only for my bedding her in their annual ritual."

"But you want more."

"She's the priestess I told you about. When we were boys."

"You finally found her eh? But, dear brother, do you think it wise to trick her into marriage?"

"I was not tricking her. I was merely waiting until after the ritual to broach the subject."

"Not a wise decision. She surely feels betrayed."

"She will understand when I explain."

You push off the doors then head to your chambers. A wife? Your husband? A baby? A family? The Temple would not approve or condone. Hel would be out for your blood. And what of Queen Frigga and the Allfather? Would they approve of this?

You sat heavily upon your bed, taking in what you heard from Loki's lips. To him, your vows mean nothing. All those years easing others suffering, giving your life for servitude; only to be ripped out from under you. To play wife and mother.

"No," you whisper in the night, "no."

You bury your face in your hands, your anger building.

You refuse all visitors. You even send word that you will not being attending the ritual or taking your meal.

'My heart?' You do not answer. 'Vaenn.' Nothing. Silence. He tries to pull you into a dream but you shove him out.

Outside your doors there's shouting before the guards are blown backwards into the room by a blast of green magic. They join the wreckage of the room.

"Vaenn!"

"Get out!" Loki moves into the room like a force of nature.

"What is the matter with you?"

"You lied to me. You used me! I'll not give up my calling to be your broadmare!"

"That is not my intention!"

"Wife! Mother!"

"Yes! I wanted that!"

You growl and hit him with a blast of sickly purplish red energy. He plants his feet and takes it with a grunt.

"You have no right!"

"What are you doing? Vaenn - Vaenn, I love you." He holds his hands up, finally risking a look around the destruction of your chambers.

"Why?"

Loki continues to hold his open hands out. "Because I saw a girl who loved herself, her sisters, strangers. You found me. Alone. After my brother and his friends had abandoned me. You were the most beautiful creature I'd ever seen. You were smart and clever. And when you touched my temples, I felt such calm and peace. And I knew I loved you."

You drop to your knees. "And what of marriage?"

"My heart." He cups your face. "I will do whatever you want so long as you stay by my side. I lost you once for so very long. I will not again."

Several more guards rush into the room. Followed by the Elders and Thor.

"Vaenn, Lord Loki, what is the meaning of this?" 

Thor busts out laughing. "Lovers first quarrel."

Loki gives Thor a glare before kneeling with you. His eyes searching yours as you try to compose your emotions.

You turn to the Elders, "please, may I speak with my rider in private?"

They don't seem happy to, but they at least remove themselves from your chambers.

"I have devoted my life to the temple, it is all that I know. But, my love," you circle your fingers about his wrist, "I wish to devote myself to you as well; but not as a wife within Asgard's walls.

"Perhaps I am being too selfish." You say, looking to the side.

"No."

You look at him, "I am the selfish one. I have done things that I regretted and still am trying to redeem myself.

"I want you to be happy. Even if I have to burn all of the Nine Realms."  
You smile tearfully, "no need to burn worlds for me."

"But we do have much to discuss."

"That we do, my heart."

"And much to compromise from the sound of it."

"One of the reasons I so willing let you keep the child is because my family has not been kind to my children. I believed that the baby might have a better life here with you."

"The child of an Asgardian living a life of servitude in the Temple of the Burning Sea. I do no see that happening."

He frowns at your doubt. "All things are possible in love, my heart." His voice breathes through your mind. 'And if neither Asgard or Hel will allow us to be together, there are 6 other realms.'

'Seven.'

'You would live on the frozen waste of Jotuenheim with me?'

'I would.'

You let your forehead fall to his and close your eyes. This wasn't what you had expected when you and he had negotiated at Hel's palace. Indeed, you'd been consumed with desire and the thrill of the Trickster's affection. Now, it seemed the Elder Superior was right in her assertion that you'd rushed into things.

He gives you a few days of space, occasionally, you would feel your dreams being in his cool presence. You make sure to keep busy during the day, but night left you wondering about your decision.

You return to your daily duties, feeling your sisters worry about the little things. Every day brought you closer and closer to the ritual, the chance to carry your chosen's child. You ache to hold that life against your breast.

And you ache to have Loki within touching distance.

After nearly two weeks, you feel you'd kept him at a distance long enough. The self imposed denial of each other had been your penance, your punishment.

You find him in the library, reading some of the Temple's ancient texts. He looks so good, so smart. You lean up against the table next to him.

He spares a glance up at you from under his brow. "Enjoying yourself?"

"No, I would much prefer spending time with the woman I love." He reaches out and lays his hand on yours.

"The ritual is a month away. We need to discuss what happens after."

"Agreed. But not here. There are too many ears." You simply nod. He'd come to you in your dreams. Before you leave, you press your cheek to his, breathing in his cool scent of linen and musk, leather and metal. You run your fingers through his hair. Loki closes his eyes, enjoying the simple, ordinary touch.

'I have missed this, my heart,' he thinks to you. 'These past two weeks was a chore I have not enjoyed.'

You curl a finger in a lock, 'time. Time was needed to think. Please, come into my dream tonight.'

'Aye,' he kisses your forehead, lightly and carefully.

You walk away, his hand holding yours until the last second.

The dream finds you lounging on a couch in a shift, your legs curled beneath you. You feel Loki's body heat at your back before his cool arms wrap around you. "You're such a curious thing, my love. At times, you feel so warm and at others, your touch is chilled."

He rests his head against yours. "It has been that way for as long as I can remember."

You decide not to dance around things. "After the ritual, I will go with you to Asgard. If the Temple will allow, I will marry you if your Queen and Allfather demand it. But I have seen what happens to your children and they will not dictate where the babe resides."

"I told you, my heart. I want him or her to stay here you."

"If my Queen is threatened by our union and our child, I will abandon this temple but I'll not give up my calling. Wherever we flee to, I must be allowed to use my gift to ease the suffering of others."

"I do believe you have thought of everything." He turns your face to his. His eyes are full of love and need. His lips part a mere breath away from yours. His gaze flicks from your eyes to your luscious mouth. "I would forsake Valhalla. I would forsake Hel. I would deny the throne of Asgard if it meant to live in this moment with you. For all of eternity."

"Eternity," you caress his cheek, "is a very long time." You brought your lips to his, wanting to feel him.

His arms encircled your waist, pulling you closer, his grip strong.

How gentle he is, that fierce sorcerer, a frost giant of all things, holding you in the most tender way.

You feel him pull back, a small protest escaping you throat.

He captures your gaze with his own, "I'd rather have eternity with you than all of the realms combined."

You smile, taking him again.

You sleep soundly in those strong arms.

*

"What if the child is a boy with black eyes?"

You lift your head from his chest. It was the next day, a quiet one as you woke feeling happier than you have in weeks. The two of you were laying upon a blanket spread out in a bare patch of grass of the arboretum. You both were napping, well, 'napping' meaning a quick love making session in your dream.

You are thoughtful as he curls a long finger through your hair.

"Why do you ask, my love?"

"The Elders never mentioned that as a possibility. Has it ever happened?" Loki pillowed his head in his hand.

"I do not know. The histories of the temple mention only the female's with this rarity." 

You rest your chin on his chest, "I imagine you would have the honor."

He cups your cheek, "Vaenn, may I suggest it be a decision between the both of us."

You smile, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

You lean down, pressing your lips to his.The kiss deepens, drawing a whimper from you. His hand ghosts down your arm then rests at your waist before pulling you more flush against him. He moans within the kiss, fingertips pressing into your waist.

A throat clears and you feel the blunt end of a spear handle press against your shoulder briefly. You break the kiss and press your forehead to his. "This is going to be the longest month of our lives."

He chuckles. "But you are well worth it, my heart." You roll over onto your back, laying your head on his stomach. The guard has moved to stand at the edge of the blanket. Loki combs his fingers through your hair.

You lay your hands on your stomach, absentmindedly rubbing your palm over the fabric of your robes.

'You mean you haven't become bored with our dream visits?' You tease.

'Goodness, no,' he thinks to you, his own hand joining yours. 'I'm afraid I'll never grow tired of having you. I will never tire of your quivering body along mine, Vaenn. Nor will I tire of you calling out my name when you come; it is the sweetest ecstasy I thirst for.'

You giggle, ignoring the guard above, 'perhaps we can continue? Mayhap I can please you in some way, my liege.'

You watch Loki's eyebrows go up, amused and a bit curious.

You close your eyes, imagining the setup this time. It is of Loki's bed, the perimeter bathed in flickering candlelight, you sat against the headboard of the bed. Loki sat at the other end, cross-legged and intently watching your every move. 

You slowly raise your shift, showing your bare calves, then thighs. You ever so slowly lift it higher, widening your smooth thighs, exposing your womanhood to him.

He scoots himself closer, but you raise a hand, halting his progress. His look is lustful as you lower that hand down into those folds.

You've experimented, everyone does.

Your fingers stroke slowly over the outside, content sighs escaping your lips with each passing touch. Your head roles on your shoulders. You dip in deeper, feeling your softness, your fingers slick with it's juices. You very slowly flick the little bud that has become increasingly sensitive the further the dream progressed. You're eyes roll back, your breath gusting out with every pass.

"Vaenn," you hear him growl. You feel the bed shift and his hand on your ankle.

"Loki," you breathe, rubbing faster.

He takes your mouth, your tongues wrestling. He doesn't move to take you. You've made it clear you want to torment him. His body shakes with restraint. Every time he breaks the kiss and you let loose a delicious gasp, he claims your mouth again. Your body shudders when you bring yourself. He gives you a moment's reprieve before jerking you down on the bed. He spreads your thighs wider, settling between them.

With a feral growl, he takes you. Pausing at the top of the thrust, his eyes close, savoring the feeling of your tightness around. Withdrawing slowly, he bows your back with another long full thrust. Your breath escapes in a rush.

Looking deep into your eyes, his open mouth rests on yours. Wrapping your arms around his shoulder, you mark his back with your nails. The only sound is your heavy breath and flesh on flesh.

"Vaenn!"

The dream is shattered. You jerk upright. "Vaenn. We need you."

"What is wrong? What has happened?" You stand with the initiate's help and Loki stands as well, a stern frown upon his face.

"It's the Elder Superior. She has collapsed. She is asking for you."

You look askance at Loki. He is neutral. "Go where you are needed." You perse your lips then lean up and kiss him. A soft, sweet kiss.

"I will return, my love." He watches you, the initiate and the guard leave. Clasping his hands at the small of his back, he turns away and looks to the sky. His suspicions confirmed.

You follow them at a brisk pace, your footfalls echoing unnaturally loud in the halls.  
It is a sign. A heavy unease settles upon your shoulders the closer you get to the Elder Superior's quarters.

You round the next bend, coming face to face with the other four Elders.

"What has happened?" You question them all.

They look about each other, "we fear that the Elder Superior is nearing the gates of Valhalla."

Your heart clenches, "no. Surely she isn't."

"I wish it wasn't," the elder to your right says. "But she is and she wishes to speak with you."

A guard opens the door to her chambers, the dark interior opening before you. You lift your head and purposefully strode to her bedside.

You kneel, taking her hand in yours, surprised at how old she became.

"Mother Elder?" You whispered.

"Vaenn, my child." She pats your hand. "My favored grandchild." You dip your head to the bed. "Your mother was my last child bearing. My last ritual. And you were her's."

"What about my sister?"

"She was not from a ritual coupling. Your mother passed on that honor after you. You were such a difficult birth, she chose not to continue."

"She died in childbirth."

"With your sister, yes." The Elder Superior's chest barely rises. "I worry for you, daughter. I know you love the frost giant. But I fear your connection to him."

"Mother Elder, Loki loves me. If you could see."

"I see. It is not he, I fear. It is our Queen. Know this, if you must flee. You have my blessing. I feel you growing away from the Temple. You want more."

"Mother -"

"Your mother wanted more. She and the rider who is your father left the Temple's safety. Your sister was born of love. As were you. Your father brought your sister to our walls then never returned." She clutches your hand with surprising strength. "There is a box. Below the tiles of your bath. Find him if you need to run." She fell back. "Do not tell your sister. Let her find her path."

You pry your hand free from hers. "Who will take your place?"

"Brielle. You are not old enough to ascend." Your silent relief was almost palpable. "I'll not make to sunrise." You stand and leave the room. Your heart, head and soul in turmoil.

 

(Next Chapter -->)


	3. To Hel With It - Chapter 3

You quicken your pace, the events leading up to this point converging at breakneck speed. Hel was growing paranoid; her grip upon her realm making its terrible queen power hungry. It didn't help matters with your conditions with her father. You are nearly sprinting to your chambers, flinging the heavy doors wide. You don't hear them crash against the wall, your soul focus on that hidden item.

'Loki?' You think.

'What is it?'

You bite your lip as you kneel on the floor of your bath, fingers digging along the creases of the stonework, 'I'm afraid your daughter is soon to make a move.'

'I had a feeling,' he says, pulling your mind into his perspective.

The sky, earlier a pale blue of midday, now a roiling crimson mass of angry clouds. He quickly turns his gaze to the tree he plucked the moon flower from. The once abundant life, now fast forwarding as limbs began to wither and die.

'She is on the move,' you hear his anger, 'we must leave this place, now.'

'Meet me in my chambers,' you caught the edge of a loose stone.

Your nails broke as you pried up the stone. Footsteps fast approach you from behind. Clutching your dagger, you spin as Loki is reaching for your shoulder. The blade slices open his palm. "Gods be damned." He hisses and closes his fist, dripping blood onto the floor.

"I am sorry, my love."

He flexed his hand and used some of his magick to heal it. You turn back to the stone, digging through the sand under the tile. A box, the size of her fist came into view.

"What is that?"

"Refuge." The gong tolled the Elder Superior's death. Your throat constricted and your chest tightened. But now was not the time to grieve. You tuck the box into your robe.

"How long to get your horse ready?"

"There is no time. Hel approaches."

"Then we are lost."

"Do not fret, my heart." The two of you run through your room. A clatter of metal and raised male voices comes through the open doors.

Feet bracing on the balcony banister, you jump into the courtyard, feet sliding in the wet grass. Loki takes hold of your wrist and swings you around against his body. "Do not be afraid, my heart." The golden light of the Bifrost envelops you both.

You hear a shout, followed by Loki staggering against you as the Bifrost pulls the two of you into its glittering clutches.

You shut your eyes against the display of light, dizzy at its speed. You kept your fingers clenched tight in his tunic, he shakily holding you closer.

"Loki?" You call, the ethereal wind rushing over your bodies.

The next second, you both are stumbling through the golden gates of Asgard.

Loki gives a shaky laugh, "I was wondering when you would pull us through, Heimdall."

You open your eyes, catching a glimpse of the gatekeeper. This giant of a man, held his sword carefully upon a round dias. He gives a kindly bow, his golden eyes warm.

"Welcome to Asgard," his voice was just as welcoming.

"Asgard," you say in awe, "how I hoped to come back-Loki?"

He has slumped in your arms, his breathing labored. It is then that you catch a glimpse of an arrow shaft sunk deep in his shoulder blade.

"Gods no!" You reach for the shaft, a sickly black vapor wafted from its surface.

Heimdall is next to you in a heartbeat, "refrain from touching it, my lady. It is of dark magick."

Loki lay on his side in the infirmary. You were crouched holding his hand in both of yours. He winces when the healer messes with the arrow. "Does that make it harder to breathe, my liege?"

"No but if you could stop moving the ruddy thing around and just pull it out already."

"Patience. We have to wait for the counter spell to work or if will leech through your wound."

Your face is a scrunched mass of worry. "How long will that take?"

"It is powerful dark magick. But thankfully, this spell seems to be targeted. To you, my lady."

"I knew Hel would not want her father dead. Only me which would give her a sibling."

"My lady. If you are with child I could-"

"No. I am not."

The healer levels you with a soft look. "We have staunched the bleeding. It does not pierce heart nor lung. We much simply wait."

Your fingertips dance over his forehead and into his hair. He pulls your hand to his lips. "I happily suffer this arrow. I would be devastated if you had been shot."

A hand touches your shoulder. "Priestess, please. Come rest."

"I am fine."

"I insist." Loki looks up and smiles.

"Vaenn, my heart, you are safe."

"It is you I worry for."

"I will send word when we are ready to remove the arrow. Go, my lady. Get some rest."

You lean forward and press your lips to his temple then to his. You stand and face Frigga. "Your grace."

"Hush. Come. You look exhausted." Frigga pats Loki's shoulder then guides you from the room.

You are lead to a waiting area, soothing firelight danced along the walls, soft furnishings with throw blankets hanging over the sides.

You sit heavily upon a green fainting couch.

"It may take some time," Frigga says, pouring a glass of water for you; you realize how thirsty you've become, "but no one will disturb you until we remove the arrow."

"Thank you, your grace."

She smiles, "please, Frigga. I will not have us be on those terms." She heads back to the infirmary, "I will collect you when he is ready."

You nod back, feeling more at ease. You take a sip of water, mind wandering back to the box you had in your robes.

Would you still need to run? Would Asgard's protections be enough to keep her away?

Deep down, you don't think Asgard could keep her at bay.

But with Loki injured, you were stuck until something presented itself.

You lay down, pulling a blanket over yourself. Well, might as well make the best of it. You close your eyes.

*

A gentle touch on your shoulder rouses you.

"He is ready."

You stretch, slowly getting off the couch. Frigga waits silently.

You both return to the infirmary, the healer unfurling a clean bandage near her leg.

You kneel in front of Loki again, cupping his cheek. Dark circles are under his eyes and his skin is covered in a light sweat. His eyes open, the emerald green glassy.

"Vaenn?" Even his voice was breathy.

"Yes, my love," you brush back his hair, "I'm here. We're going to get that arrow out now. Be very still."

His nod was barely noticeable.

The healer hands you a biting stick, which you set in Loki's mouth.

Frigga holds onto his legs, the healer taking hold of the shaft.

You lean close, "keep your eyes on me, alright? On me."

"Ready?" The healer clutches the shaft, "one, two..."

She begins to pull, causing Loki to grunt in pain. He tries to buck away, but Frigga's grip, along with yours on his shoulder keeps him in place. He bites hard on the stick, eyes clenched shut, tears leaking from them.

The healer yanks it harder, Loki yelling louder around the stick.

"Here my heart. Focus here!" You shout, clutching his face in front of yours.

One last yank had the arrow coming free, blood pouring out of the wound fast. You feel him relax, his eyes fluttering shut. The healer begins to clean and patch the wound.

"It has taken much out of him," Frigga says, touching his temple, "I suspect he may be out for a day or so."

Placing your hands at his temples, you draw off his suffering so that he may rest peacefully. Breathless with the jolt of sudden power, you drop down on your bottom. With no one to share the energy with, it rolls around in your aura. Frigga and the healer take a step in unison. You place a kiss to his forehead then drunkenly stand.

"Vaenn, are you alright?"

"Need air." They can hear the power in your voice. Maybe you knew all along why Hel wanted you dead, why she didn't want this union to come fruition, but seeing the fear in the healer's eyes and the way Frigga touched the pommel of her sword, the way she eyed you warily.  
You stumble backwards, bumping into a pillar. Swallowing rapidly, your eyes wide, you pull the cloak around, head down, heading for the nearest exit. Knowing her palace so well, she follows you at distance. You grip the banister, riding out the energy. You'd pass out soon. Your hands embedded into the stone.

"I knew when your people left Vanaheim to ease the dead in Hel that it would eventually cause problems."

"Vanaheim?"

"Yes, child. Did you not think it odd that while the realm was populated with corpses, aside from Hel and her people that your Temple lived?"

"I never thought on it."

"Vaenn. You cannot go back to Hel. There is nothing left for you."

"My sister-"

Frigga lays a hand on your shoulder. "Daughter. After you and and Loki escaped, Hel and her men laid waste to the Temple."

Tears sting your eyes. "All dead?"

"I am afraid so."

"The other Temples?"

"Word spread as fast as it could but only a few survived. They are in Vanaheim."

"No wonder it's too much. There is no one left to share it with."

"Vaenn. You need to sit down." You collapse to the floor of the balcony. The power becoming too much, it sweeps you back into unconsciousness.

You wake to a cool cloth dabbing upon your forehead, the tremors of Loki's suffering still played in uncomfortable spasms in your arms and legs. Opening your eyes was a chore, the light blinding your already sensitive disposition.

"Hush, child," you hear Frigga whisper, "you are safe."  
You manage to ratchet your eyes open, seeing her relax as you breathe deeply. She places a fresh cloth on your forehead.

"I worried about you," she said, "that power is too much for one person."

You blink slowly, "I...had to...for...Loki." you look around, "...where?"

Frigga smiles, lifting her chin to the other side of your bed. You sluggishly turn your head, seeing him sound asleep next to you. He is propped on his side, a bandage wrapped multiple times about his bare torso. A black blanket is pulled over your bodies. "I thought it best to keep the two of you near each other." Frigga explains as you reach your hand for his own, twining your fingers with his. "It is difficult enough to keep you separate from each other. Perhaps it will help to heal both of you better than I can give."

"Thank you," you whisper, feeling more at ease.

Loki growls in irritation. "I am not an invalid. I am fully capable of taking care of myself." He hits the serving tray with a ball of green energy. It goes flying and clattering to the floor. The servant scrambles to clean it up.

"Loki!"

His head snaps up and your chastisement. "Vaenn." He sighs in relief. "My heart. They are treating me like I am dying."

Gathering your dress above your knees you sit upon the bed. "Loki love, had that arrow been to the right anymore and you would be." His stern frown fades as you lift his hand to your face and press into it. His thumb glides over your lips.

"I am not a good patient, I know." You turn into his palm, kissing it and down his wrist. His fingers comb through your hair as you move up his forearm to the bend in his elbow. He curls that arm around you and pulls you to him, grunting at your soft landing. His arm crosses your chest, pressing your back to his chest. "When I am healed, we will go back for your sister. She is not safe."

"Loki, she has gone to Valhalla."

"What?"

"My former Queen killed everyone in the Temple. Burning Sea was not the only one that perished. She purged her realm of our kind. Those that survived fled to Vanaheim." His body stills.

"Why Vanaheim? Why not Asgard?"

"Your Queen informs me that is where we came from."

"She is your Queen as well."

"I have no Queen. I have no home."

He grabs your chin and turns your head roughly. "I am your home. And you will be my wife. There is nothing in the way anymore."

"Oh my love, how wrong you are." He kisses you roughly, evidence that his injury hasn't tempered his desire presses into your hip.

You push him back carefully upon his pillows, his pupils were full blown.

"My love," you say, licking your lips, "may I ask a favor?"

His kisses slide along your jaw, "anything."

"In honour to my temple, I want to do the ritual," you hold your breath, feeling Loki's lips still.

"Why?" He murmurs, his grip tight across your ribs.

"I want to honour those who fell. Those who I couldn't protect. My sister; she adored the stories you told. She believed you could mend what was broken in me." You caress his cheek, his cheekbones stark in the light, "and I'm privy to believe she is right."

He inhales slowly, slightly wincing from the injury. At times like this, he was hard to read. That brilliant mind weighing the options before committing to anything.

"Is it still a possibility?" He asks.

You wave your hand, "there may be no elders to tell you how to ride me, but it only takes you and I under the moon."

"My Vaenn," he tilts your chin up, "what wouldn't I do for you."

His lips are upon yours again, holding you tight. You feel yourself melt in his embrace.

When the kiss breaks, his eyes are full of need and love. "But we still have a little more than a week before the full moon."

"There is still the dream world, my heart." His fingers dance down your robes and with their way to your supple soft skin, tracing circles on your side. Your own hand glides down the linen shirt and trousers. His eyes and mouth close as he draws in a breath through his nose. Your hand presses upon his swollen member. He lifts his hips. "I want you here. Now. Either this world or your dreams." His hand wraps under your bottom, teasing your warm moist center with his fingertips.

You moan, one long finger slipping further into your folds. You in turn slip your hand under his trousers, wrap your hand around the girth of his member, gently stroking.

"Love," you gasp, "I won't have you...sigh...irritate your injury...ahh, oh."

'I want to see you come for me,' he growls in your head, he was too busy with clenching his jaw shut, 'I want to feel you pulse around my fingers. If I can't have you now.'

You stroke him harder, your thumb teasing over his slit, a drop of his seed gathering for you.

'Loki,' you moan, 'I...I...'

Your body releases, hips bucking into his fingers, mouth hanging open for a silent scream.

He came after; his own climax coating your fist in shuddering waves. He was gasping into your mouth, his breath mingling with yours.

'I think I'll take you again, my sweet,' he lays back, eyes closing.

You smile back, 'alright.' You copy him, 'magic us clean, then we will continue.'

His chuckle echoed through the room, but your arousals were cleaned off your fingers.

You cuddle closer, eyes closing, his body warm against yours.

He didn't put much effort to the scenery. If you hadn't just fallen asleep, you couldn't tell the difference.

He wasted no time in pulling you onto his lap. His mouth devours yours hungrily, growling and holding your head in place with a tight handful of hair. Your thighs tremble against his. He reaches between, finding you wet and ready. Always ready for him. He smirks in the kiss. Your back arches. Oh this was bliss. You lift your lips just a bit to slide down the length of him. His moan is long and low and answers yours. Your bodies move together in time until you're shaking and cumming.

"Oh Vaenn. I love you. I love you. I love you." His lips cover your face and neck with kisses.

He flips you onto your hands and knees, a new position for you. It made your core shiver at the prospect. 

You feel his hand curl along the curve of your rump, his calloused palm roving over it's smooth surface.

He kisses between your shoulder blades, his tongue darting out, trailing his saliva in the dips of your spine.

You arch your back, your hair falling over your shoulder. You feel your wetness dripping down your thighs.

"Like that, do you?" Loki murmurs along your lower back. He cups your sex, making you squirm as he fondles your clit.

Your eyes clench shut, oh, those digits!

He yanks you by the hair, pulling you flush against his chest, slipping himself fully into your heated core.

Your hips work back against his, moving in slow time together. Dear gods, you'd never know a man like him. Each thrust skirted pain. Loki's hands cup you breasts. You cry when his teeth close on your pulse. You reach back and above to clutch his hair. His teeth release your neck to take your wrist. Each thrust a growl. Each growl making you gasp and cry out louder. 

Dear gods. Your body clenches around him as your orgasm sweeps out of nowhere. As you fall limp and lucid in his arms, his body seems to curl around yours as he rides you. Bringing your sensitive body back to the brink and carrying you both over. His body stiffens and holds you in place. Your own spasms around him, making him gasp. He rolls to the bed and clutches you to his chest. "Now we rest. Because you are getting me out of this blasted bed tomorrow."

He is able to finally leave the blasted bed, though the healer demanded (along with Frigga), that his injured arm be held in a sling for a few more days. He grumbled, but complied, the promises you whispered into his mind keeping him curious if you would follow through.  
It also made you wonder about the ritual, now just days away. You still needed a proper place to copulate. Sure, Loki's chambers would work just fine, but it would be a cop out. The temple had a wide circular chamber with the altar exposed to the outside. Unfiltered moonlight made the difference in a proper ritual.

You made sure to tell Loki your conundrum when you both were asleep that first night in Asgard.

He leads you through the palace, eventually taking you outside it's walls. He leads you down a stone walkway to a giant hedgerow, it's green leaves hiding everything behind it. He waves his uninjured hand, magicing the hedge to bend away, exposing an opening beyond. Giving him a curious look, you step through.

He follows, letting the hedgerow sweep back.

"This," he says as you look about yourself, "is the royal families private wood." He offers his arm to you, leading you further into the wood.

It is quite, peaceful in this hidden place. Golden sunlight filtering in through the green above.

About a minutes walk brings the both of you to a glade, you hear a gurgling of a spring nearby.

"With the ritual meer days away, perhaps this may be a proper spot?" He curls your hair behind your ear.

"It is lovely." You look around. You can't deny that your heart is broken. This should be a time of feasting and drinking. Traditionally, you'd spend the week before drunk from waking moment to sleep. That hasn't been an option. So many things had happened in two short months.

"Something troubles you."

"My love, I will not deny I am not happy. You have given me nearly everything a humble priestess could ever imagine wanting. But my heart is broken and grieving. A bride to be should not feel like she has lost everything to gain something more."

"My heart." He pulls you into his arms. Your body shudders with the sobs. "Many betrothed brides felt they had lost everything. What you are feeling is nothing new. But you have the luxury of a husband who loves you and wants to give you everything and is not using you for duty or realm. All the realms are littered with broken hearted brides." He kisses the top of your head. "I will do my best to heal your heart, Vaenn."

He holds you gently, your sobs subsiding as he swayed subtly. He made no comments, no promises that the pain will pass; the pain will always be there. His presence was enough. Your love was a strong pillar amongst the sorrows that plagued your world.

You wipe your cheeks, "thank you." You whisper.

Loki lifts your chin, his thumb whisking away a stray tear, "no need to thank me, my heart."

He places a kiss upon your lips, then cradled your head back to his chest. Your eyes slide closed, breathing in his scent, he smelled of silver and ice.

You awake the morning of the full moon tangled in Loki's arms and legs. You were surprised by how accepting Frigga and Odin were of your relationship with Loki and the upcoming marriage, possible child. You tell him this when he wakes.

"My heart, it is not so much that they accept us. It is that Odin does not care. I am second in line so therefore my actions have no consequence to him. And mother." He sighs. "Frigga wishes only that I am happy. Is that not every mother's wish?"

"I believe so."

"I am at your mercy today, my heart."

"We feast and drink. I will dance for you. Then finally, we will be together. Mother and rider."

"Then bride and groom."

You trace circles on his chest. "Any word from Hel?"

He sighs then kisses the top of your forehead. "She has put a price on your head should you return to Hel. Alive. She has given her word that she will not seek you across the realms. You and our child are no threat to her when you are not there."

"Do you believe her?"

He plays with a lock of your hair. "Hel is power hungry but paranoid. But she has never lied to me nor broken her word."

His long fingers dance over your bare shoulders. "My lips and fingers ache to touch you. Might we share a bath before your feasting and drinking begin?"

Your smile is both charming and wicked. "I don't see why not."

You slide out of bed, slowly undoing the ties of your robe. You let the silky cloth slide along your back as you make your way to the bath.

He follows closely behind, magicing the taps wide open, the steaming water fogging the air within seconds.

Your robe drops to the floor as you sink into the hot water. The tub is both wide and deep, the water lapping up to the underside of your breasts as you feel Loki join you.

His lips touch the back of your neck, his hands trailing water along your torso. Those hands then curled to cup your breasts gently, his thumbs curling around your nipples lightly.

You sigh, leaning back, his strong chest helping to hold you up right. You also felt his manhood press against your lower back.

"Hmm," you grin, "a few more hours, my love."

His lips graze behind your ear, "aye. I will be true to my word. But I will have you this night. More than once."

You turn, touching his pectoral as you look him in the eye. "I would want you to. Those dreams have made me lust for you; something I haven't expected from anyone."

You pull him to the seating in the tub, he follows without protest, his hands worshipping your body.

You sit astride his thighs. Your hands working through his hair. His eyes are closed enjoying the pampering you're giving. Your lips find his pulse for teeth to nip. His member jumps between you. He clears his throat and rests his hands on your delicate shoulders.

"Vaenn, my heart, if you keep pushing ask my buttons, I will be forced to break my promise." Those hands move down your arms then up your back, touching you the way he's wanted to for two very very long months.

"Loki!" He sits up to look over your shoulder. You cover your breasts and turn to the sound of Thor's voice.

"There you are. Oh hello, Vaenn." You demur. "Mother has told me there is to be a great feast to celebrate the full moon and Vaenn's temple ritual."

"Yes?"

"Fantastic! Sif and I will be here. As will Volstagg and Fandral and Hogun." His lecherous grin widens. "I'll let you two get back to whatever it is you are doing."

"Bathing, Thor. We are bathing."

"Whatever you say, brother."

The door bangs open then shut. Loki takes advantage of your distraction. He grabs handful of your hair and pulls you in to a rough, consuming kiss. He pushes you onto your back in water, situating himself between your thighs.

He immediately latches his mouth over your nipple, holding your hips as you float languidly in his grasp.

He floats you to the edge of the bath until you hang your arms over the side.

You bat your lashes, "been thinking about something?"

"Since that first bath you took," he went further down, his tongue touching your navel, "I told you I'd take you again."

He continues his path downward, running his nose along your thigh. You were so fully exposed for him, the warm water of the bath cleaning away your pooling heat.

"I have wanted to taste you for a long time," he kissed the top of your mound.

Your nipples harden in the water as he dipped his tongue into your folds.

You pull in a breath, one hand clutching his head against you.

"Loki," you breathe hard, spreading your legs more.

He hums, kneading your breast and pinching your nipple.

You feel his fingers press into your core, his tongue lapping up your arousal in quick licks. You cry out, yanking his hair as you near the precipice. He knew how to pleasure you so well, your body quivering as you went over.

He watched you from between your legs, tongue and fingers feeling you pulse. He let's you float, kissing his way back up your body to your mouth. You taste yourself and him on your tongue.

"That was-oh gods, that was splendid." His body presses the length of yours, pushing you down into the water.

His knowing chuckle is dark and oh so very male. "Surely you've been given a kiss down there before."

You shake your head. "No, my love. My first rider took no care in shared pleasure. He rutted until he came. Then he was finished."

Loki touches the side of your face. "Then you are still but a virgin to many things. I hope our dreams have eased some virginal fear in you."

You bite your lip, blushing under the burgundy of your flesh. "Some."

"Splendid." He looks deep into your eyes, you look back. They say the eyes are the windows to the soul. In this shared moment, all is bare between you. You love him but know next to nothing about him. Or the scars that litter his lovely body. You know they're there despite the illusions, your fingertips find them. And he knows next to nothing of you. "Vaenn, I love you."

"I love you, Loki." He kisses you softly then again with more ardor then again, his hands roaming your body. His lips tease down your cheek to your ear. "Might I give you a kiss as the one you gave me?"

His body trembles with anxious desire. "If that pleases you. I will teach you."

"Yes." He sits upon the side of the tub, water spreading out over the stone floor. He needs no attention, hard and aching for release.

"Take me in your hand." You wrap your hand around him cautiously. He sighs. "Yes that's it. Good, my heart. Now stroke me like you do when you tease me." You do as he says, watching his body twitch and tremble. It excites you. In the base of your spine. "Good, Vaenn. You're so very good." His hands flex on the side of the tub. "Kiss it. Like you would my mouth. Only less teeth, darling. I am not in the mood for that this second."

You chuckle but do as instructed. Closing your eyes, you kiss the tip, rewarded with a salty bit of fluid. "Keep moving your hand, my love. Yes, that's it." He sighs. His hips twitch as he tries so very hard to remain still. "More. Take more of me." He rests a hand on the back of your head, gently guiding you down his shaft. You feel his groan on your tongue and it goes right to your core.

Your lips and tongue kiss him, moving time with his hand. He's almost breathless. "Yes. That's it." His fingers flex in your hair. You spare a glance at him. Loki is watching you, eyes dark as his swollen member disappears into your mouth time and again. He closes his eyes, letting his head stop back. Mouth slack and wide. Heat pools between your legs and spurns you on. You feel him tighten in your mouth. He takes your hand and guides it to cup his scrotum. You'd never touched a man there before. Your curiosity causes you to slow. "No, love. Do not stop." His voice is breathless and halting. His fingers tighten in your hair with a groan. "So close." His hips buck. "Deeper. Take me deeper. Oh gods, that's it. Yes." You feel him tighten and twitch on your tongue. "Don't. Stop. Swallow." He pulses in your mouth, his orgasm thickly coating the back of your throat. You choke and try to pull away but he holds you fast.

"Swallow." Again, you do as you're told. He pushes you back, searching your darkened face. "Are you alright, my heart?"

You nod. "I am fine. Did I do alright?"

"You did splendidly." He leans down and kisses you. The taste of him mingles with the lingering taste of you.

"I should like to do that again. Only without the choking."

He laughs, again that dark manly laugh. His eyes are possessive. "The choking is an unfortunate part, I'm afraid. But I shall tell you a secret." He nuzzles his nose against yours. "I rather like it."

He laughs at the shocked look on your face then pushes of the edge, tackling you into the water. You both come up laughing.

He sweeps your hair away from your face, "I will never deny you anything, Vaenn. I have done many things, and if you wish to try something new..." he let's his sentence trail off, clearly letting your imagination run in many directions.

Your blush darkens, curious about what he has done before finding you again.

You touch his neck, "well. I'm sure I could...think...of something."

He takes your mouth again, his smile against your lips is full of promise.

You pull back, "we should finish our bath, else we will never celebrate properly."

"Hmm. Yes, my heart."

He takes a washcloth from a ledge next to the tub, beginning to scrub along your supple skin. You enjoy the feel, Loki kneeding his fingers into your shoulders. It was luxurious to have him massage your body in the bath.

"Tell me, more about yourself, my heart," he says, slucing water down your body.

You laugh, "do you possess magic to read my mind?"

He pulls you close, planting a kiss on your cheek, "I may have sensed something in your demeanor. I only know of bits of your past, which you know the same of mine."

You snag the washcloth from his fingers, turning him around. You first check on his injury; the wound was healing well, just another scar on his body.

You sit facing each other, washing slowly. "I was not the only baby born after the ritual. There were five of us. Two died the first year. The other three of us were raised together. I began to think of them as a sister and brother. They were actually grooming him to be my rider for the ritual. Then he was to be gelded."

"Gelded? Whatever for?"

"Bastille has fathered six children for the temple. Mine would have been seventh."

"Did I meet him?"

"You did. He was my guard." He grows still.

"No wonder he did not act fond of me."

Frigga pulls you to sit next to her at the banquet table. "After your ritual we must discuss plans for the wedding."

"If it pleases you, my lady."

"Vaenn, you may call me mother. I will be before too much longer. Loki has insisted on a short engagement."

You smile softly, watching him talking animatedly to Thor and his warriors three. "I think if we could be married today it would not be soon enough for my love."

"You are right. But preparations must be made. Invitations must be sent."

"I do not know what total weddings entail."

"Politics and posturing. If you trust in me, I will handle everything."

"I trust you, my lady."

"Excellent! Lady Sif was very strict in planning her and Thor's nuptials. She didn't let me play mother of the bride. Will you?"

Your heart squeezes but you silently nod.

Loki's voice breathes through you. 'You look sad, my heart.'

'Maternal abandonment issues. I will be fine.' He blows you a kiss across the room. The feasting and drinking kick into high gear as only can be done in Asgard.

The feast was glorious; the gayety traveled throughout the longhouse in raised flagons, jovial voices and delicious food.

You were shy when announced to all, hand in hand with the trickster, but it subsided with the happy wishes for your upcoming nuptials. They were truly happy for the both of you. It warmed your heart to realize how easily they were in accepting you.

You downed the last of your ale, giddy in your drunkenness. Your eyes roving over the masses and caught Loki's gaze with yours.

'My love,' you think to him, crooking your finger at him.

He easily dodges his way through the crowd, wrapping his hand with yours.

'Now?' He thinks.

You smirk, leading him away from the festivities, the moon calling for you both to create life.

The both of you walk down the path, Loki easily magicing the hedgerow open as you approach. You step further in, sashaying in a seductive manner. He follows close behind, the predator in him nearing the surface.

You enter the glade, noticing Loki magicked a large ornate rug upon the long grass, numerous pillows, stacked blankets and your ritual items waiting for you.

Loki's arms wrap about your waist, his lips kissing your shoulder. He remains quiet as you have asked, even his thoughts were silent as you prepare for the ritual. Letting life speak for itself was something the elders ingrained in you from an early age. You close your eyes, lifting your head skyward, the moonlight cascading over your bodies. You feel a calm settle over you as you give a silent prayer to the ones you lost.

After pouring the black salt in a circle, You place the ten candles at each point of two overlapping invisible stars. At the cardinal points are sigils for the elements. Using your finger, you trace the sigil for spirit on your forehead then Loki's. You unclasp the belt from your dress and let it fall outside the circle. He clenches his fists to keep from touching you. You slowly remove his tunic. His alabaster skin is a contrast to your burgundy flesh. You take the bowl of pungent oil and rub him down. The scent is strong but not unpleasant, wildflowers and earth. 

You carefully rub yourself down. Loki makes a noise of wanting as he watches you.

"Lay down, Loki of Asgard, trickster god." He settles himself into the pillows. "Will you accept the offering of my, Vaenn of Hel, high priestess of the Temple of the Burning Sea, my dance?"

"I will."

He watches as your shoulders and hips begin to sway. The music that would have been played is but a memory in your head. Through your connection with Loki, he can hear it as you think of it. Your supple body moves in a lazy circle, your hips moving in circles of their own. Your arms begin tracing designs in the air. He watches as you pirouette and undulate. In what seems like forever, your arms and your body have created a web of magick. Loki only notices since your dance has ended as he is not distracted by your swaying breasts and ass and the way when you bent a certain way he could see your sex glistening with oil and arousal. You compress the web then fling your arms wide. The magick snaps to fit the circle, setting the candles alight.

You drop down to your knees, slightly out of breath. Drunk on wine and magick.

"Loki, will you accept the offering of my body? That you may plant the seed of life."

"I will." He leans up on his elbows.

"Then take me, my rider." Loki moves quicker than you had expected. You laugh in surprise as his lips find your throat, ignoring the taste of the oil on your skin. His hands find your hair and he jerks your head back. Your eyes glaze over with wine, magick and desire. He searches your face.

"You will bear me a son. You will be my wife. You will love me. I will love you. I will give you anything you desire. But you must never deny me."

"Yes, my heart."

His mouth crushes yours, bruising and ardourous.

He rolls you until you are under him, his lips crushing into yours. You feel him touch your highly sensitive folds, probing with one long finger.

He pulls back, still pumping that finger in you until you are squirming for more. He pulls it out, your arousal glistening in the candlelight. He licks it off slowly.

"Mmm, the finest of wine," he says, taking his member in hand.

He pumps it a few times, although he was completely hard when you removed his tunic. He then rubbed it along the outside of your folds. You shiver with anticipation, more of your arousal slips from your opening.

He aligns himself, pressing the head in slowly. You gasp, realizing from your dreams he was big.

He pushed in further. Gods, he was MASSIVE! You bit back a cry, body trembling as he pushed in further.

You feel his fingers graze your cheek, "Vaenn. Look at me."

You open your eyes to those emerald orbs, they were so green in this light. You pull in a breath, aware of how stretched you were. Loki claims your lips again, pressing in deeper, distracting you with his kisses.

His slow progress eventually had him fully seated inside you. You languished in the feeling, so full of him.

"Move, my love." You gasp, "I need you to move."

Bracing his hands along your hips, he pulls nearly out before sliding fully back into your core. It starts off as pain since no one has breeched you in years, but eventually the pain subsides into pleasure. He bumps into your cervix, but even that uncomfortable moment fades as you feel that warmth pooling deep inside. Your jaw drops open as you moaned, your body responding to Loki's thrusting. You undulate your hips, your motions in tandem with his own. You clutch his bicep, lifting yourself onto your elbows. You manage to open your eyes, watching as his manhood slipped into your folds, your juices slick and shining on his member.

You feel yourself panting harder; that was extremely arousing to you as you near your climax.

Loki's own breath hitched the harder he thrust, he was close.

He looks you in the eye, "come with me, Vaenn." His thumb begins to rub against your clit, "come with me."

Your body trembled harder, Loki's thumb pressing and flicking, his body clenching, his member twitching inside you.

Once, twice and you went over, your body bowing back as your orgasm bowled through your body. You feel a wetness release from your nether region as Loki filled you with his warm seed. His own cries mingling with yours as a sweet song you want to hear again and again.

He continued to thrust, there was so much of him pulsing into your body. As soon as he finished, he collapsed in your arms, completely spent. You wiped back some stray hairs from his forehead, whispers and kisses pressed gently to his sweaty skin.

A few minutes later, he raised his head from your chest, a smile on his face as you kissed him. You rubbed circles along his back, content and exhausted. Your eyes slide closed.

While you doze, his hands explore your body. Dream touch is nice but now that he can touch you unfettered, he can't keep his hands off you. Or his mouth. His lips and tongue play over your nipples, tasting them like a sweet fruit. He closes his eyes, enjoying the feel of the hard wrinkly nubs in his mouth. You awake to pooling desire. His fingertips tracing patterns on your skin.

"I have until this night to show you my true self. In hopes that your would accept me as I have accepted you."

Loki's alabaster flesh shimmers away light heat in the air. Your breath leaves you in awe. He props himself over you, allowing you to see and touch his blue skin. And touch you do, shivering at the cool feel where one warmth was.

"I had known you were different. But my heart, a Jotun in the Asgardian royal family?" Your ready acceptance of him eases an ache inside him.

"The Allfather takes prizes from those he conquers. I am yet another stolen relic."

"Oh but, my heart. A son. You were the greatest prize." His red eyes bore into your black ones.

"You are not frightened by being a frost giant."

"Gods no, I come from a word of burgundy skin and dead flesh. Beautiful blue does turn me away."

He sits back on his heels and pulls you into his lap. You remember this from one of your love making sessions in the dream world. He eases you down the length of him, feeling your inner walls twitch and pulse. He hips buck as you ride him. His hands don't stop moving. Your thighs, up your back, into your hair. He revels in the feeling of your breasts bouncing against his chest. Pain laces through the thrusts every so often until it just an edge, a sharp gasping edge that makes you tremble.

"I told you I would have you more than once tonight." He lifts you up and turns you around. He thrusts into you, making you cry out. His hands seize your breasts, burying his face in your hair.

"Oh Vaenn."

"Oh Loki!"

He pushes you forward onto your hands and knees, thrusting harder and faster. His chest lays over your back as he reaches around to rub your clit. His breath cool and heavy at your ear sends shivers down your spine. He grabs a handful of your hair, growling with each thrust.

"Mine. You are mine. Say it."

You eyes roll back and you lick your lips. His grip on your hair exposes your throat to the night. "I am yours."

"That's a good girl." His teeth find your pulse. The only sounds in the night are your moans and cries and sound of flesh on flesh.

 

(Next Chapter -->)


	4. To Hel With It - Chapter 4

The morning sun crept silently over the mountains of Asgard. You woke to a ray of sunlight falling through the trees into your eyes. Even though you were extremely sore in your womanhood from last night's ritual, you were also extremely comfortable. You knew the ritual would be a success.

You took time to revel in the morning light as you lay on your side, watching the clouds roll across the sky.

You absentmindedly rested your hand over your stomach, already wondering on your child to be. Even with the escape from Hel, you still needed to have hope she will remain true to her word.

You roll to your other side, snuggling closer to Loki's sleeping form. His arm unconsciously pulling you flush against his naked body. He was warm, his scent now mingling with the smell of your copulation.

You realize you want more of this; him seated so fully inside you, the motion of his hips, his spilling all of his essence into your awaiting core.

Goodness, you could feel yourself becoming aroused again.

There was no denying how sore you were. Little bites of pain laced through you. It would be a week or two before you could know if the ritual was successful for sure. If you received your moon's blood then it wasn't. But you trusted that feeling you'd had the following morning.  
Loki rolls over in bed, draping an arm over your belly. He pulls you flush against him, his thumb caressing the spot just under your naval.

You are troubled, my heart." His face nuzzles into the back of your neck.

You sigh. "Merely if I should wait to find my father until after the baby is born."

"That is something that worries me."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Wait. Until after the wedding. After the baby." He brushes your hair aside and kisses your cheek. "If anything were to happen to you or our child, I'd burn down the nine realms."

"Hush." You snuggle back against him.

"Can we stay in bed all day?"

"No. Your mother wishes to work on wedding plans."

"Wedding plans," he mumbles back, his hand traveled lower, "well, until you get out of this bed, your still mine."

His fingers slipped between your legs, you raised your top leg to allow him better access. 

Your back arched, his finger dipping into your soft folds gently. Your arm reached back to his hip, urgent to feel some sort of release.

His cock is always ready, slipping into your wet entrance, thrusting into you from behind. 

You were now accustomed to his size, he filled you completely as he went faster.

You moan into your pillow, his other hand tweaking your nipples into rigged points.

"Gods, I'm going to come," you clench your eyes shut, urging him faster.

He bites your shoulder, his hips desperate for release.

You clutch the sheets as you came hard, air gusted out of your lungs as Loki spilled into your core. He trembled after all of it was inside you, holding you tight.

You wiggle your hips, enjoying the feeling of him still rooted inside you.

"I think I'll keep you in bed all day," he murmurs into your hair.

You laugh, "I should really get myself ready and presentable."

You don't move, your limbs like jelly.

You could hear Loki's smirk, "working fast to get yourself presentable."

You swat his arm lightly.

The guard stands outside the door doing his best to be deaf. You moans and screams match Loki's growls and yells in volume. He and his fellow guard had heard several crashes within the room. He spots the Queen sweeping down the hall in regal elegance. Giving the other guard a panicked look, he darts forward hoping he's far enough out of ear shot.

"My Queen, how can I be of service to you?"

"I have come to retrieve Vaenn. We have much to do." She tries to step around him only to have him block her path. "Is something wrong?"

"Um, the prince and his fiancée are indisposed." She hears your squeals and Loki's growling.

"Ah. I see. I best get a grandchild out of all that carrying on. When it quiets down, will you let them know I would like her in the throne room right away?"

"Yes, my Queen." All three of them flinch as another loud crash echoes in the hall. Throaty laughter follows it. 

You collapse onto his chest, laughing breathlessly. "My darling. We broke the bed."

"It can be fixed." He flips you onto your back and presses you into the bed. "Catch you breath."

The guard knocks on the door. His growl is impatient. "What it is?!"

"Forgive the intrusion, your grace. But the Queen has left a message. She wants the Lady Vaenn in the throne room. Immediately." Loki sighs and rolls to the edge of the bed. You instinctively close your legs and pull a sheet up.

"Message received. Get out." The guard bows and backs out. "It seems our play time is over for now." He grabs your ankle and pulls you to the side of the bed. "Let's get you presentable." You cry out on surprise when he throws you over his shoulder and carries you to the bathtub.

It still took you twice as long to get ready for an audience with Frigga, Loki was intent on claiming you in the tub too many times to count.

'If I am not with child,' you think to him as he escorts you to the throne room. 'Then you are to blame, my dearest.'

He let's out a hearty laugh, pulling you close to his side, 'there is nothing wrong with my libido, Vaenn darling. I assure you, you will bear me a son.'

'For the next four years,' you smirk back, his laughter all knowing.

You both walk down the length of the throne room, the light from outside basking the already grand hall in shimmering opulence.

You spot Frigga waiting next to Odin's silver throne, Hlidskjalf, a smile on her beautiful face. She steps down from it's dias, arms wide as she engulfed you in a hug.

"Good morrow, my dears. I trust you both slept well?" You heard her stress the slept part.

You blush, Loki answered, "it has been a long time coming, Mother. I apologize for us not being here for the morning meal."

She waves her hand, leading the both of you down a side hall, "I wasn't expecting to get either of you out of bed at a decent time."

"Before we do anything." Frigga takes your hand and leads you up the stairs of the dias. "Vaenn of Hel, high priestess of the Temple of the Burning Sea, may I present you to Odin Borsson of Asgard, Allfather of the Nine Realms."

He stands with effort, showing his age. "Loki has always shown an unusual taste in love. At least you are pleasing to the eye."

You smirk and glance at Loki. 'Half handed compliments. No wonder you question his affection.'

'Hush, my heart.'

Frigga uses her arm to guide you away from Odin. "Now, there are so many details we need to discuss. Loki, busy yourself with whatever it is you do. I promise I will return her unharmed." Loki watches as the two of you walk away. He glances at Odin then abruptly turns and leaves the throne room.

"Now, I trust that you both have done the ritual two nights ago?"

She wasn't passing judgment, merely curious if you followed through in your agreement with Loki.

"Yes," you say, "we have."

"And are you with child?"

"I do not know. But I am confident that it was successful." You unconsciously placed a hand on your belly.

Frigga touched your arm, "I am glad for the both of you. My dearest Loki seemed to never be truly happy with either Angrboda or Sigyn. I believe he has always been smitten with you from the start."

Your steps slow slightly, a warmth fluttered in your chest, thinking of that little boy so many years ago.

You follow her as she lead you to her chambers. A sweet scent of mint and something else you couldn't place wafted from the lounge area she brought you to. You sat delicately upon a chair set next to a round table, fingers smoothing out your dress as Frigga poured you a cup of tea.

She joins you on the other chair.

"I hope to make sure this engagement goes smoothly and quickly."

"I trust you, Frigga. I am just a humble priestess who has been thrown into an unforeseeable future. I'm afraid I won't be of much help in planning my own wedding."

She takes hold of your hand, "then we will start with the basics. You mentioned Loki would want a short engagement, yes? The soonest I can set it up is within a fortnight."

"Does that not prove impossible for you to announce the engagement and throw the proper party?"

"It will prove problematic. Yes. But it is nothing we cannot handle."

"Then by all means."

"Wonderful. And secondly. We have to invite Hel."

You sigh and drop your shoulders. "I know. Not only is she a ruler of another realm but she is family. Loki and I have already discussed it. He wants my guard doubled should she come."

"Vaenn. You are the most gracious bride I've had the privilege to encounter." You demur. Frigga carefully and steadily overwhelms you with details.

Loki's voice breaths through your mind. 'I miss you already.'

'I miss you. This list as my arm is long are things I do not care about.'

'But mother cares. And since I have no sister, she is living vicariously through you.' You feel a light touch on your cheek and are snapped back to the conversation. You cup your face where that cool caress.

You notice Frigga watching you, a knowing smile on her face.

"I imagine this is overwhelming for you, my dear," she takes your hand in hers, a thoughtful look crosses her features, "I have something for you."

She gets up, walking to a vanity table. She picks up a round box of rich cherry wood.

"My queen, your time in planning the wedding is gift enough," you say as she places the box in front of your sitting position.

"I know. But this is one thing I want you to have."

You tentatively raise your hand and open the box. Inside, atop a rich velvet lining, sat a round pendant. It was about an inch in diameter, tarnished bronze cut into an intricate cage around a green pearl. You stare at the detailed whorls and the rich green, so similar to Loki's eyes. You pick up the pendant, realizing it was not as heavy as you thought.

"This was a gift from my mother upon my wedding day," Frigga said, watching as you handled the gift with careful fingers. "I had hoped to pass it on to my own daughter one day." A sad smile played on her face. "Vaenn, I consider you a precious gift bestowed upon my son and I look at you as the daughter I have always dreamed of having."

"I am honored to take that mantel, Mother." You sniff back a tear.

You gently shook the pendant, hearing a tiny bell sound emanate from it's depths.

Loki lay dozing on a couch. Your feet made no sound as you ran across the room and jumped on him.

"Dear gods! Are you trying to kill me?" His briefly stern face melted when he saw the beautiful joy on your face. The wedding was only days away so this could mean but one thing. 

"The ritual worked?"

"Yes, my love." A hand rests at the back of your neck and holds you so that he can feast at your mouth. When he lets you breathe, you begin untying his trousers. "I waited 2 days past when I should have bled. The healers of Asgard are far more knowledgeable that those Hel uses. We are with child."

Loki takes your hands in both his. "As much as I long to bed you, love, I have to leave with Thor this night. He has planned a hunting party in honor of the wedding."

"Oh."

He tips your chin up. "I will return tomorrow's eve and we can celebrate."

"Then let me give you something to look forward to," your smirk is mischievous, your hands making quick work on his trouser ties.

Loki's eyebrows raise, "what are you planning, my love?"

You take his full length in your hand, teasing him with your fingers. You leaned closer, your lips pressing atop the head, tongue flicking out along the slit.

"Ahh...ung...Vaenn," his head loled back on the arm, his hand clutching the back of your head, urging you to proceed.

You took him further into your mouth, your tongue gliding along the thick vein. You could taste his precum along your tongue. You hum gently as you suck on him slowly, enjoying the sensation, the taste of him. You pull up, grazing his skin with your teeth; Loki's hips bucked back into your mouth. "Vaenn! Gods that...that feels...ugh," Loki sighed heavily, his chest rising and falling quickly.

You were getting excited yourself, your hand going between your legs and began stroking your clit.

Gods, it was like wildfire; you could hardly stop, he was thrusting into your mouth as you continued to massage your clit faster. You hum again, this time taking him deep, sucking him harder.

"Vaenn...ahh...VAENN!"

He burst deep into your throat as you brought yourself over, your hips undulating as you swallowed all of Loki's essence. You groaned around his cock as you rung out your orgasm, pulling off of him and leaned heavily on the couch back.

He shifts you into his arms, breathless, "Vaenn...I...I think I should...cancel the...the..."  
"No," you say, "go hunting with your brother. We will have plenty of time afterwards."

*

"Be safe," you kiss him again.

He nuzzles your ear, "I'll miss you until then." His palm lays upon your stomach, caressing your unborn child. "Both of you."

He walks to his horse, swinging into the saddle. He blows you a kiss before rearing the horse around, following Thor and the others into the forest.

You stand there for a while, fingers fiddling with Frigga's gift around your neck. The chain was long enough to hang just above your stomach. Preparations involving you were soon to begin.

You were just about to enter the doors back inside the palace when you felt a stirring in the back of your mind. You instinctively turn around, eyes raised to the sky. The once clear sky, now roiling red clouds. You felt your happiness dissappear.

Hel was on her way.

You sat in Frigga's sitting room. The pair of you going over the final details for the wedding. The palace was a flurry of activity. Asgard itself swam with activity and wedding guests.

Your nerves, and no doubt the baby, has made you queasy. You were paler than you had been before Loki took his leave. Your hands shook.

"Vaenn, it will be alright. You may stay with me until the end of the night then I will send you to your room with plenty of guards. Loki will return tomorrow." She takes your hands on hers. "You have my word you'll be safe." You trusted her words but you felt a twist of anxiety.

'Loki. Hel is on her way to the palace.'

'I will return as soon as I can. Stay with Mother.'

'I am.'

'Be safe, my Bride.'

She arrived just after sundown, with an entourage of twenty corpses on foot through the Bifrost. They were all on horseback, though the horses were all skin and bone. Their desiccated appearance made for a hellish procession, they made a show of proceeding slowly through Asgards streets.

People who were busy with preparing for the wedding halted in their work, watching the ghastly group walking towards the palace. A chill befell the once warm night. They watched as the carriage Hel rode in creeked eerily in the now silent night. The carriage was black, tattered in its grandness. No one saw her face to face, not that anyone wanted to.

*

"Vaenn, please it is time to try on your dress."

You were pacing by the balcony of Frigga's chambers, having seen the Bifrost activated for Hel's entourage. You were near to tears; thoughts of your sister and the rest of the temple being killed invaded your mind. Hel KILLED them! And she had the GALL to show up like an honoured guest?!?!

You sat quickly, feeling nauseous at the thoughts drifting through your head. Frigga was at your side in moments.

"Please, leave us," Frigga said to her handmaidens. They quietly left.

She took your shaking hands in her own, "Vaenn?"

"I don't think I can do this," you whisper, body shaking.

"Yes, you can." Frigga's fingers brushed your hair behind your ear.

You shake your head, tears falling from your eyes.

"Vaenn. Do you love my son?"

You look at her face, she always has been so accepting of you. You nod.

"Do you wish to marry him?"Nod.

"More than anything."

"Then do not let her spoil your day. She has no power over you. You might have been born in Hel but your roots lay in Vanaheim and Asgard is now your home."

You take a deep breath then nod. "I was raised to fear and respect my Queen. But after what she did, I feel hatred and rage and I still am absolutely terrified of her."

"You will learn to let that go. Hel holds power over the dead. You are not dead. She is Loki's daughter. You both will need to accept this new dimension of your relationship."

You take another deep breath then stand as the seamstress and her assistant carry the dress in. You unclasp your dress and let it fall, gingerly stepping out of it. The seamstress and her assistant bring the dress up.

"Oh daughter, you splendid!" Frigga turns away to hide the happy tears in the corners of her eyes. More than Sif, who neither needed or wanted maternal guidance, more than Sigyn who loved Loki more than herself or anything, you had touched her heart.

"Do I?" you ask, twisting your hips, the skirt flaring out at the slightest movement.

It was an empire waist ivory dress that hugged your upper body so nicely. A sheer fabric train billowed at least ten feet behind you, little pinpoints of diamonds dotting the extravagant train. Cap sleeves of the same fabric curved over your burgundy shoulders. It was simple. It was unexpected.

It was so PRETTY.

Frigga touched the fabric at your waist, "oh, Vaenn. You make a lovely bride. Loki will be speechless when he sees you walk down the isle."

The seamstress brings the veil behind Frigga, "the finishing touch, my lady."

You bend down as you let her afix the ivory veil to the crown of your head. "When we decide what to do with your hair, you will be the talk of all of Asgard."

You blush, straightening. For the moment, you forgot about Hel and her transgressions. You felt excitement for the first time in days.

'Feeling better, my love?' Loki's voice came into your mind.

'Oh, yes. I wish you could see me now.' You look at yourself in the floor length mirror the seamstress brought out, you twist to see the demure back.

You hear a growl, 'hmm. Perhaps you could show me?'

You smile to yourself, 'just you wait, my heart. It is bad luck for the groom to see the bride in her dress before the wedding.'

He chuckles, and you feel a phantom kiss upon your lips.

You lay on a couch in the solarium, enjoying the sun warning your belly. Loki would be home in just a few short hours. It had been a challenge not to tell anyone about the baby but Loki had wanted to wait to announce it until after the wedding, at the feast.

The room darkens. You fall still, knowing who it is before even opening your eyes.

"I had been sure my arrow struck true."

"Hel."

"Vaenn."

You open your eyes and sit up, leveling her with the coldest, emptiest stare you could muster.

"You hit your father."

"Pity. Imagine my surprise when I received an invitation to your wedding."

"Hel, I was ever the loyal subject. The dutiful priestess. Why do you wish me harm and to prevent this wedding?"

Hel rips off her cloak. "Loki's magick is wild! LOOK AT MY FACE! You look at Fenrir, Jormungandr, Sleipnir! Nari and Vali were the only ones because of Sigyn. Look at you. You want to bring a child into this existence. The Allfather will punish you. And your baby. Because of Loki."

She whips around to leave but stops. "I tried everything to stop this. But you. You love him. And he loves you. And he deserves love. No matter how Asgard tries to deny him love and happiness."

"Hel-"

"No, Vaenn. I will bless this marriage. But know this, I would rather you had died with the rest of your Temple at my hands than live to birth a child that will be cursed with Loki's patronage."

The tension in the room disappates as she leaves. You flop back on the couch. 'Vaenn. Are you alright?'

'I am fine. I am in the solarium.'

'We are an hours ride out.'

'I will be right here. The sun shines on the baby and keeps me at peace.' You feel a caress on your cheek.

You smell him first; silver and ice. It was so profound, you barely batted an eyelash. You hear his soft footfalls, the audible creek of leather, his light breathing. You savored the sound as he watched you nap.

It is silent for a good while, but he eventually seats himself upon the edge of the couch, his touch light upon your belly. You breathe in deeper, teasing him by turning your head to the side, exposing your neck as an offering to your fiancé.

You feel his body heat when he leans down, kissing that long column of your neck.

You open your eyes, watching him restrain himself, but wishing for it.

He pulls back, noticing you watching him with sleep lidded gaze.

"Vaenn," Loki's whispered, hand cupping the back of your head. You smile, arching your back slightly.

"Welcome home," you say, accepting his kiss.

"How was the hunt?" You ask after he pulled back from your kiss.

"Quiet, but successful. Two stag and a boar. They will make a fine meal for the wedding feast." Loki leans closer, his eyes on the low cut of your dress, "but I have been craving your touch the whole time."

"And you have it," you caress his cheek with your thumb, "mayhap we could reacquaint with one another."

He scoops you into his arms and made his way out of the solarium.

Loki kicks the door behind you and sets you on your feet. He takes your mouth but his hands are busy removing the many layers of his vestaments. You simply reach up and unclasp your dress.

A knock startles you both. Loki whirls around and jerks the door open. "This had better be important."

A stern older lady in waiting is not cowed by his fierce tone or face. "I've come to collect the Lady Vaenn."

"What? Why?"

She sighs. "Prince, it is the night before your wedding. Have you forgetten that we did the same with you and Sigyn, as well as Thor and Sif?"

His hand flexes on the door and he looks back at you, bare before him, ready and willing and carrying his child. He clinches his jaw and flares his nostrils. "Can you wait a few hours?"

"No, my Prince. She comes with me now. You will see her at the evening meal and you may kiss her good night. But she will come with me."

"A handful of hours. Is that so much to ask?"

"It will displease your mother, the Queen." He sighs, defeated and exasperated.

"Vaenn, my heart, you must put your dress back on." You do not his your pout as you bring the dress back up and clasp it. Loki lets the door fall open and stalks angrily away.

The lady in waiting bows to you. "Lady Vaenn, I be so honored to accompany you this night."

"Where are we going?"

"To another room. Traditionally, the groom and the bride have not lain together before their vows but this is a unique situation. Queen Frigga has decided that you will simply spend tonight apart. So that it might inspire lust in the marriage bed."

You sigh. "Very well."

Loki's smirk is not a pleasant one. "Happy dreams, my love."

You follow behind the elder lady's footsteps, brows furrowed in annoyance. You done the deed, you were pregnant, it's that simple.

But, you thought of your soon to be mother in law; she gone out of her way to make everything perfect.

You also weren't afraid of Hel slitting your throat any longer. Your former queen wanted her father to be somewhat happy. Even if it meant killing you to avoid a child being punished just for being HIS.

You felt a headache forming along your temples, your hands massaging them gently.

"Are you feeling well, my lady?" Your escort asked.

"I'm alright. Just somewhat fatigued," you straighten, steps a bit stronger, "I may lay down before the evening meal."

"That is a good option, my lady," she opens the door for you, "I will come and collect you before then."

You don't argue, the little women wasn't fazed by Loki's anger, it wouldn't change with yours.

You shuffle towards the bed, flopping onto the mattress.

'Loki?'

'Yes?'

Your eyes close, 'come to me?'

'Already there.'

He holds your dream self in bed, caressing your back. You both were naked, warm air touching your bodies.

"It isn't the same," you say, tracing circles on his chest, "I miss being in your arms."

"I agree, my love," his lips touch your brow, "but I won't deny my mother. She cares for my happiness."

"So does Hel."

He leans back, "what?"

"She only wanted to kill me so our child wouldn't be punished for being yours." You look him in the eye, "is it that hard to think your own daughter has a heart?"

He holds your gaze for a bit, lost in thought.

"I'm glad you came to the temple," you say, watching as he focused on you.

His smile is small, but full of love, "so am I."

His lips press to yours, gentle in its giving.

You pull back, biting your lip, your hand travels along his stomach. "I have an idea of what we could try."

His eyebrow rises a tick, "I'm listening."

You stand by the pillar and face it. "Now raise your arms above your head." You do as he says. His large hands are surprisingly gentle as he binds your wrists together then to the pillar. Those hands caress your arms, then your proffered breasts and down your ribs. "I am one lucky frost giant." He leans down and kisses the swell of your ass. "Know that if you want to stop. You need back say stop."

"Yes, my love." You swallow, looking back over your shoulder as his hands knead your plump flesh. The first smack is light, followed by the cool caress of his hand. He smacks the other cheek a bit harder. Your squeak twists his lips into a smile. He smacks your ass, cheek to cheek, smack then caress, harder and harder. You turn your face into your arm then bite the flesh. It finally becomes too much.

"Enough!"

He takes your chin in his hand and turns you to face him. His thumb wipes away the tears.

"Have I hurt you?

"A little."

"Did you like it?"

"Yes." He reaches between your legs and finds you soaked.

"My heart, your nectar is running down your legs." His breath is tight with restraint. He doesn't wait for a response. He presses you roughly into the pillar, nudging your thighs apart with his knee. He takes you swiftly, making you cry out. His hands hold your hips, easily wrapping around. His groan is one of utter need. Holding you still with one hand, he parts your folds to rub your clit.

"Oh gods."

It isn't long before you're both moaning and shaking with your release. "Now rest. And tomorrow we are wed."

Asgard was a flurry of activity, final preparations for the wedding were in full swing.

And you were suffering from your first bout of morning sickness.

You woke with the headache still plaguing your disposition, something you could handle on most days. But a quick swinging of your legs over the side had you dashing to the lavatory, expelling last night's meal.

You sank back, shaking body curling up slightly as you caught your breath.

You hear a knock on your door, "Vaenn? Vaenn, are you decent?" It was Frigga tapping upon the door.

You spat the foul taste in your mouth into the toilet. "Yes," you reply weakly.

She comes breezing in, her handmaidens following behind, setting up your room to get you started for the wedding.

You get up slowly, leaning heavily upon the door. Your first one wasn't this bad, you realize. But then again, you were thrown into a loop within a short month. Frigga comes to stand in front of you, "today is the day! Everything is about ready. All we have to do now is get you prepped. Vaenn?" Her hand touches your shoulder, "are you doing alright?"

You nod, your queeziness slowly subsiding, "I'll be fine."

People packed the Grand Hall. And as you look out from the balcony, you can see them crowded in front of the palace and lined up the main thorough fare. Your nerves begin to crest again and you feel nauseous. With a sigh, you turn away, the dress flowing with you. Nervously, you pace the room. Your slippered feet make no sound. The handkerchief you twist between your hands gives a slight protest.

"Vaenn, you should sit. Calm yourself."

"There is just so many people." The lady in waiting touches your shoulder.

"This is the first royal wedding in some of their lifetimes. Both Loki's first marriage and Thor's were long ago. This is a big to do. For some, it's the only one they'll witness." You nod but it does nothing to ease the frantic beating of your heart and the roiling of your belly. "It will be over shortly and you will have your prince." Again you nod, swallowing a wave of anxiety.  
There is a knock at the door. The lady in waiting goes to answer it. "Everything is ready."

You begin taking calming deep breaths. The lady in waiting covers your face with the veil and gives you a single moon flower. She leads you down a long hall and then into the grand hall, leaving you to make the walk yourself. Odin sits upon on a throne on a dias. Loki stans to one side, looking positively breath taking in green and gold, his horned helm upon his midnight locks. You feel your body clench. This man is mine forever. Thor stands to his immediate side, awash in red and black with his winged helm upon his head. You scan the crowd and find Hel, dour in her cloak and without her entourage.

Frigga stands on the opposite side. You smile behind the veil. Your mother in law is absolutely stunning in amber. She looks like a shimmering ball of sunshine. With Odin being a black and grey blight of sorrow in the center. As you mount the dias, Odin stands and Loki steps forward. He leans in and pushes back your veil. Taking the moon flower from your trembling hands, he tucks it behind your ear. You feel a slight prick and flinch. Loki frowns. 'Something wrong, my heart?'

You shake your head. 'The stem pricked me is all.' As Odin begins to speak, you feel unbearably warm, tingles radiating out into your limbs. Bright stars form at the edge of your vision. Your hands tremor but this is only nerves and the baby, right? Loki speaks to you, awaiting a response but you haven't heard him. It sounds as if your head is under water.

"My love?" Your voice breathy and light. The strength in your legs gives out and you fall to the side. Loki catches you before you hit. The crowd gasps.

"It is alright." Odin's voice booms. "Merely overcome by this day."

"Vaenn?" He sees the blood drop behind your ear. His eyes narrow as he looks around. The lady in waiting runs up. "You! Where did this flower come from?" He brandishes it like a knife, tone dripping with lethality.

"My Prince, Queen Hel. As a blessing to the wedding and a gift to the bride."  
Loki screams in rage. Your breath becomes shallow. "Hel!" The seat that Hel occupied is empty.  
The healer drops to your side. Even through your strange skin color, she can see a deathly pallor. 

"My Prince, we must work quickly."

"She is with child."

"Then there is no time to spare."

Loki hurriedly scoops you into his arms, sweeping his helm completely off his head.

"Loki?" You breathe, your chest clenches painfully.

"Hush, Vaenn." He holds your head against his chest, following the healer out of the Grand Hall. He is practically flying behind her, intent on getting you to the infirmary.

The guests are frantic, scared of what happened.

"Loki?" You bit back a cry, pain overpowering every move Loki took.

"Just hold on, just hold on," he clutches you tighter, finally entering the infirmary.

"On the soul forge!" The healer demands. 

He places you upon the soul forge, her hands working fast on the controls. You writhe in agony, held back screams causing your throat to grow sore. Loki is frantic, "we don't have time for the soul forge! She has been poisoned!"

The healer twists the controls, your body's image suspended above you. A writhing mass of a black substance worked it's way through your veins. It so far was traveling along your arms, already entering your heart, it wouldn't take long for it to cause harm to the baby.

"What is it?" Frigga said, she too followed, eyeing the image.

"Poison from your granddaughter, my queen."

She frowns, "I know of the antidote. Quickly, now!"

The two of them work fast, mixing together the antidote with skilled fingers. Tears leak from your eyes, back bowing so far back, you hear your spine crack in the stretching. Loki's hand is clapped around yours, his grip painful.

"Stay with me, Vaenn. Stay with me!" He pleads. 

You could hardly breathe, trying hard not to pass out.

You realize how much of a fool you were, thinking Hel would forgive and forget, letting you marry her father, give her a younger sibling. She was intent on taking you out.

Your eyes squeeze shut, concentrating on staying awake.

You were loosing.

"Hurry! Hurry! Now!"

The healer takes your arm, sticking a needle in and plunging the antidote into your fiery veins. You scream again, body thrashing. It was the most painful thing you ever endured.

Your eyes roll back as you passed out.

You open your eyes. This is not Loki's dream world. It's not the waking world. "Loki?" 

No answer. "Hello? Anyone?" No answer. You look around.

A delicate hand touches your shoulder. "Vaenn."

You turn to a mirror image of yourself. "Who-?"

"Oh my child." She touches your hair. "You made a lovely bride. Your father was in attendance."

"My-? Wait. How do you know these things?"

"Sweet girl, do you not know your mother?" You hesitate a moment then throw your arms around her. She wraps hers around you. "Oh sweet girl. I have missed you."

"How are you here?"

"In this world? It's an in between. I am either here or Valhalla." She holds you at arms length. "Vaenn, you have a choice to make. The antidote did not work. The poison was too far gone. You must chose. Yourself or your child."

"We have only just conceived."

"Magick works in mysterious ways. You would be given until the babe is born then you would die in childbirth. If you pick yourself, you will awake but you will miscarry. The cost is a life, my sweet girl. And the cost must be paid."

"Is there no third option? I cannot pick myself. But it is so unfair to pick my child and never get to know it. And to leave Loki."

"A pain I know, daughter." She runs your arms then stops as if listening to something.

"Half a life from you. Half a life from your child. However long you are destined to life, it will be halved. Same as the child."

"I have made my choice."

"Farewell, daughter. See you soon."

You open your eyes. The dim light is harsh. Loki holds one of your hands in both of his. His hair has fallen to either side of his face. You take a breath that comes as a gasp. His head snaps up. Emerald eyes reddened by tears find you.

"Vaenn?" You struggle to move. "Mother! Adalia! Come quick! She's awake! She's alive!" He leans over you, kissing your lips and face. "You have come back to me." Silent tears track his alabaster skin. His body shakes but there is no sound.

"Of course I came back," your breath is shallow, voice hardly above a whisper. Your hand cups his face, feeling the tears he shed.

You feel more of your own spill from your eyes.

"Loki, it didn't work," you say, biting your lip, "the antidote failed."

His head bows down, his shoulders sagged as more of his sorrow made itself known. You clutch him close as his arm wraps tightly about your torso.

"How long?"

You sniff back your tears, "until the baby is born. I will die in childbirth; same as my mother."

"I just found you again," his grip is unrelenting, his body wracked with his sobs, "I can't let you die without trying to save you."

"There might be a way," someone said.

Loki eases back on his grip, Frigga and the healer, Adalia, are standing vigil at the base of your bed. The All Mother watches the two of you with troubled eyes.

"Is it possible?" You question her, trying to quell the rising hope that rose in your chest.

"All things are possible, Vaenn," she stepped closer, sitting upon the bed carefully. "Hel is well versed in poison and how to inflict it discreetly. But even a death sentence can be reversed."

"How?" Loki looks at her, he hasn't let go of you.

Frigga raises her hand, the box from your temple lay in her palm. "This might have some answers."

"I believe that belongs to me." An unfamiliar voice intrudes. Loki looks up at the man. His skin is deep burgundy like yours but he wears a warrior's tattoo.

"And who are you?"

"Loki, this is Vaenn's father."

"Prince Loki, daughter, I am Braman of Vanaheim." He turns to Frigga. "If I may, Queen Frigga." She holds it out to him and he plucks it from her palm like a delicate fruit.

Loki helps you to sit up then leans you against him. His hands smooth your hair and your arms, as if he needs to keep touching you. "I hope you were planning on presenting yourself to me after the wedding."

"I had intended to. With the Temple gone, there are few of us left. And I long to know you, daughter." He looks down at the box in his hand to hide a deep sorrow that takes him. His fingers trace the intricate markings. The box unlatches and opens up like a three dimensional puzzle, turns and fits back together in a different pattern. Braman open the box and takes out a vile.

"I gave this to your mother. She was supposed to drink it before she gave birth to your sister. It might have saved her had she done so."

"What is it?"

"The blood of a god. A god older than any known to our world. On Midgard, the Romans called them titans."

"Why are giving it to me?"

Braman takes the liberty of sitting next to you on the bed. "I drank the blood of Chronos when I was a young man. In the course of my life, I have loved many but none more than your mother. Had many children. I was the first of our people." He looks at the way Loki holds you. "I see the love in you that I shared with your mother. I cannot let that end because of vindictive lover."

You both startle. "I know this is a great deal to process. And I feel as if I am rambling.

Nerves, I would care to say." He glances at Frigga. "If you drink the blood, you will live potentially forever." Loki frowns.

"I remember Braman attending my wedding to the Allfather, Loki. He has changed a day."

"The price that you will pay, daughter. You will watch all you love grow old and die. You will watch eternity pass while you remain."

He places the vial in your hand. "May I think on it?"

"Of course. I have rented rooms within Asgard for a fortnight. You are welcome at any time. We have much to discuss. As do you and your husband." Braman leans and kisses your forehead. He stands then nods to Loki, Frigga and the healer Adalia. You clutch the vial in your hand and curl your body toward Loki. His arms envelope you.

The three of them silently exit, the door clicking behind them to leave the two of you in the quiet of your shared quarters. You twirl the vial betwixt your fingers, it was unnaturally cold.

You very calmly placed the vial upon the bedside table, unwilling to think about your inevitable demise.

Instead, you swung your leg over Loki's waist and very slowly brought your lips to his. You let them do the talking; so soft and pliable against his own.

He returned with fervor, clutching your waist against his, his fingers traveling along your thighs.

You wanted him to forget for at least a little while; you unfastened your dress, pulling it over your head. You were completely nude underneath, body completely willing for him to take you.

Loki's lips worship your heaving breast, sucking your nipples gently. Your back arches, feeling his harness tenting his trousers between your legs. He could hardly keep his hands stationery; they touched every curve of your body, memorizing every inch, every breath. 

Whatever he could touch, his fingers ghosted.

You let your own fingers undo the many ties of his tunic, then trousers. He didn't claim you roughly like those other times; he relished in the softness of your body. He sat propped upon the headboard, letting you align yourself with his member, sliding down with a groan. You rolled your hips, him sliding so fully into your sensitive core. He held your hips as you did so, those green eyes taking in your every moan, every slide of your body along his cock.

When you came, he latched upon your mouth, drinking in your cries. You shivered as he leaned over, laying you down on the bed. He began thrusting anew, a slow, languid push that brushed your g-spot with every pull of his tip. The intimacy, the intensity had you pulling him closer, your body responding even stronger than the last, your walls milking Loki's member until his head craned back, hips bucking as he spurted hard into your womb.

His lips are over yours as you trembled, holding you tightly.

 

(Next Chapter -->)


	5. To Hel With It - Chapter 5

"Tell me your thoughts?" Loki's voice queries you.

You both held each other for a long time after coitus, the warmth of your bodies enough while tangled in each others limbs.

You take your time in answering, "is this the right choice?" You raise your head to look him in the eye, "if I were to take this vial, will I loose you further down in the future?"

Braman sat across from you in the sitting area. His hands rested on his thighs. "I am glad to see you."

"I do not know how I feel. Last night was overwhelming."

"I imagine." He crossed his legs, setting his ankle upon his knee and leaning back on the couch. "Will your husband be joining us?"

"No, he is blowing off steam with his brother."

"Oh?"

"They've gone out on a day hunting trip."

He looks down at your trembling hands. "You have many questions, daughter. I will answer as truthfully as I can."

You take a deep breath. "Why did my mother not drink the blood?"

"As far as I know she had intended to. But your sister came early and quickly. Then something went wrong. And your mother bled to death."

"After Hel attacked the Temple, did you try to find me?"

His black eyes cloud over. "I had received word that everyone from Burning Sea had been slaughtered. I presumed you among the dead. It was not until I received the wedding invitation I knew I was wrong. I made plans to attend, to present myself to you."

"How many of our kind are left?"

He clenches his fist. "Less than 100. Most of whom had been in Vanaheim already."

"And those who managed to escape?"

"Including yourself, five." You swallow, feeling your breath hitch in your chest. With a sigh, you look away. 

"What did Hel have against the Temple? Against my mother, against me?"

"When I was very young and very foolish, shortly after I drank the blood of Chronos, I fled Vanaheim. The blood had changed me into this. Our skin was not always this color. We owe that to the blood." He looks at you very carefully. "Hel looked past my strange skin. She accepted me. Took me as her lover. I came to realize how dark and cruel she could be. That is large in part to the nature of Hel. Both her realm and her person."

"You left her." He nods.

"To found the Temple. We grew and flourished, easing the suffering of the sick dead and suicides. I thithed a piece of power to Hel. She left us be so long as she received it. Then I met your mother."

"But she was of your line. Do you know how unsettling that it?"

"Vaenn, by the time your mother was born, I was far removed from her lineage." He shrugs. "Hel found out. She grew extremely jealous. You were born. Your mother and I left the Temple. Then your sister came. Your mother left."

"So when Loki and I met at the palace?"

"Hel saw it as your mother's blood stealing another man she loves."

"She said she did not want us to bear children because of Asgard's treatment of Loki."

"That is likely her justification for her actions. But it is jealousy all the same."

"Will I become immortal if I drink the blood?"

"No. Just extremely hard to kill. Much like the Asgardians."

"Will I outlive Loki?"

"There is a possibility."

"Will I outlive our child?"

"Likely. But Vaenn, Loki and the baby you share are of a race who achieved longevity without the aid of the blood of a god. I cannot truthfully answer that."

You twist your dress in your hands. "If you were in my position? Or if it were my mother?"

"I would drink it. I have no doubt she would drink as well. But the decision is up to you." Braman stands and leans down to kiss your forehead. "I wish to know you. So I selfishly tell you to drink it. But the decision is yours, my child."

You sit, looking out into the afternoon sky well after your father has left.

The month passes slowly, your father returning to Vanaheim, promising to return should you decide to drink of the vials contents. You really couldn't think of it as a titans blood as it stared at you from the bedside table.

Your belly began to swell; you still weren't showing through your dresses yet, but when you looked at yourself in the mirror, or touched your stomach, you could feel that life growing inside you. You cradled it gently, little whispered songs sung to it in the morning light.

Loki was a constant presence in your daily time around the palace; watching you sing to the baby, fingers and lips in constant contact whenever you were in the same room. He treated you like a precious breakable treasure, one he coveted above all others.

You roll over in bed, restless with the decision you must make before the baby is born. You move to drape your arm over your love, yet he is not there. The sheets are cold. You pull the robe about your body and slip from the bed. You search the rooms but he is not there. 'Loki?' Silence.

Your bare feet pad softly through the halls. The halls are eerily quiet at the this hour of night. You find him in the library, books spread out on tables. He sits with his head in his hands, his shoulders shaking. His breath is ragged as he talks to himself. "There is no cure. No way to circumvent this. I have looked over every book on arcane magick, nercomancy, poisons and potions, pacts. I have read every word. And there is nothing. I will lose my Vaenn, my heart, my love." His voice cracks. His arms collapse and drop his head to the book. His body shakes with bottomless sorrow.

You hurry back to the room and retrieve the vial. You practically run back to the library, popping the cap to the vial. Before you can change your mind, you down the minute contents. It's think and bittersweet on your tongue. You swallow.

 

"Loki!"

His head snaps up. "Vaenn? Is something wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong. Everything will be all right." You take his hand and place the empty in his palm. You stand on your toes and lick the trails of his tears.

"You drank it?"

"For you. For our child. For my father. For myself." He kisses you deeply, groaning at the way your body melts to his.

"You taste of lightning and magick, my heart." He kisses you again and again. His lips trail your jaw to your throat. He picks you up and carries you to the table, pushing books back and onto the floor.

"Oh my love. Never cry for me again. I shall never leave you."

"You are mine. Mine for all eternity." He parts your thighs and urges you to lean back. The last time you were on a table like this you were ripped apart. Nothing of this sort is happening now.

Loki takes your hands in his and pins them at the side of your head, only to let one go. He uses that hand to guide himself to your entrance. With a swift thrust, he claims you. His hand returns to yours, fingers laced, using them as leverage.

His eyes never leave yours as he takes you, bowing your back with every deep, powerful thrust. Your moans and growls echo in the library. He leans down, releasing your hands to take your mouth. One hand cupping your chin, the other holding your hip. The coil winds quick and throws you over he edge. Loki finds his release and rests his head between your breasts, breathing heavily.

"I could not bear to be the cause of great sorrow."

"We will meet whatever effects this has head on. Together." He kisses your lips, murmuring softly. "I love you. I love you, my heart. My Vaenn."

"I love you, Loki. My trickster love."

You relished being in Loki's arms, he was strong and confident when dealing with dignitaries and peers. But when it came to you, he was puddy in your hands. Not that you capitalized upon it, you were raised to be humble in all you do.

You watched him sleep soundly next to you. You reached your hand out to touch his, only your hand went through his as if he were made of smoke.

You tried to move, only your body refused to respond. You tried to scream, but even that was not happening.

Loki's body disappeared, replaced by Hel's form standing tall above you.

She gave a disturbing smile, mismatched eyes watching you, pulling from her tattered robes Famine, her blackened knife she carried with her everywhere, it shimmered in the darkness. She says nothing as she rips away your night shift, exposing your nakedness and your swollen belly. She traced her knife slowly over the curve of your belly, a freezing chill crawled over your skin.

"Oh, Vaenn," Hel rasped, stilling the knife, "you will suffer just as I have."

She plunged the knife into your gut, an explosion of pain erupted from your body, your screams finally allowed to surface.

Hel tore into you, that smile still plastered on her face, your blood dripping on her like macabre tears.

"Vaenn...Vaenn..."

"VAENN!"

You startled awake, hands furiously lashing out at the figure next to you.

"NO! NO! STAY AWAY!!!!" You screamed.

"VAENN! Vaenn, it's me!"

You recognized the voice, tearing eyes opening to not mismatched ones, but deep emerald green.

Loki held you down carefully on the bed, concern etched deeply on his face.

"Loki?" You whispered, body trembling.

Relief flooded his body, caressing your tear stained cheek.

You immediately wrap your arms around his neck, shivering at the very detailed nightmare. He turned the both of you onto your sides, clutching you to his chest.

You roll onto your back and fold the pillow around your ears. "Gods be damned! Why must everything be so loud?!"

"Vaenn?" Loki sits down on the bed. "Is something the matter?"

"Why are you shouting?"

"I am not shouting." You open your eyes and sit up. The light from the balcony nearly blinds you. Loki frowns as he sees you flinch. He talks very softly. "My heart, I believe you have developed heightened senses due to the titan's blood." He moves to close the curtains but in the dark, you see as clear as day.

Panic seizes your heart. "Loki. What about the baby?" You heart beats rapidly. He moves behind you and wraps you in his arms.

"Vaenn, calm yourself. Would you like Adalia to have a look at you? Would that make you feel better?" You nod.

"These nightmares are wreaking havoc on me. I wish she would leave me be."

Loki cradles you against him, one hand on your belly, one playing with your hair.

"I will work with you on keeping her out but you must get over your fear."

"She tried to kill me twice. What is not to be afraid of?"

"But neither times did she succeed."

"That is of little comfort." Your mood is sour and begins to decline.

He starts nuzzling your neck, "my heart, don't get this way. She has been banned from this realm."

"It won't stop her," you grumble, crossing your arms. "She is intent on ending my life."

"True," you stare at him, "my daughter hardly forgets her grudges. I think it fuels the fire inside her."

"And I am to forget what she done to us? She nearly killed the both of us; tell me you haven't forgotten about that?" You push yourself gently from his chest.

His gaze is hard, "I haven't."

"Yet, you defend her."

"She is my daughter."

You turn your gaze away, fuming in his arms. "I am one to not forget what transpired."

You get up and walk to the balcony window, you could see the edges of the curtain easily. You twitch the edge slightly, allowing more light in. You hear him sigh as he stands, he places himself in front of you.

"Vaenn, I haven't forgiven her for her deeds. What she did to you was..."

Loki shook his head, unable to form words.

You watch him. He wasn't responsible for Hel's actions, she was truly evil.

You step closer, placing a kiss upon his nose, "come, husband. Let us find out if the baby will be alright."

His smirk is knowing, "I have a feeling we are not quite done with this talk."

"Far from it, my dear."

Loki helps you lay upon the soul forge. Your image forms above you. And that of the life in your womb. Lives. Lives!

"There explains your belly being so big for as little as two months."

"Why didn't we see the other baby when she was poisoned?"

"The second baby is smaller, it could have been hiding behind the first."

"You don't think this could be an effect of the titan's blood?"

"A spontaneous fetus only slightly underdeveloped and smaller in size than the first baby? Highly unlikely."  
Loki caresses your hand. "I would feel more comfortable if we came to see you daily."

"I second that. It worries me."

"Very well, my Prince, my lady."

"Adalia, could you give a moment? And leave the image up." Loki holds his hands up to the small images of the fetuses. He came hold them both in his hands. "I will do anything to keep you and them safe."

"Adalia said they were both healthy and strong. No ill effects from the poison and none foreseeable from the titan's blood."

Loki turns to you and leans down. "I love you, Vaenn."

"I love you, Loki." Though seeing the images of the babies strong and healthy did lighten your mood but the fact that it was babies instead of baby was worrisome.

You spend the rest of the day lounging in the solarium, acclimating your high senses to the world around you. It was hard, the sun shown too bright, the far away sounds from inside the palace that would be unheard assaulted your ears, the air settling upon your skin crawling strangely.

You focused on your breathing, hands roving over the swell of your belly, over the babies growing.

'Twins,' you think, still surprised.

You hear one set of feet shuffle slowly into the solarium, a thunk following after every other step. You open your eyes, seeing the Allfather standing just to the right of your lax position.

You sit up gingerly.

"I'm sorry, my king." You move to leave.

He holds his hand up, staying your movement, "no. Please, rest." You sit carefully, back straight, heart pounding.

He holds the staff, Gungnir, loosely in his right hand, starring out the clear glass of his kingdom.

"Twins," he echoes your previous thoughts.

You nod, unable to form words for the man before you. He turns, his lone eye surveying you thoughtfully.

"Loki has chosen well, it seems," he says.

You blink, cocking your head to the side.

"Angrboda was unwilling to cooperate. Sygin too blinded by his intensity. All his other conquests unworthy of his intelligence and strength." Odin stepped closer to you, "but you, former priestess. You match him in every way. Unthinkable."

You caress the baby bump, a little habit you picked up suddenly. Perhaps you were still worried about Hel attacking you in your wakefulness. You keep silent. Odin seemed to loose a little of his intensity, "I have acted quite rash in our first meeting. You are worthy of my son. He has been waiting for you for a long time, lady Vaenn."

He sits next to you, holding his hand for you to take. You hesitate, but place your own in his.

After Odin's admission, you felt more comfortable in his presence. Loki may not approve of his adopted father, but he didn't try to spurn you away from knowing him. Odin left you shortly after, a twinkle in his eye so different from the first time you met. Such a profound weight was lifted off your shoulders.

The rest of the day was uneventful, thank the norns.

But with the evening repast barely started, you were feeling mighty frisky.

You tried to participate in the conversations about the banquet table, however, your mind was somewhere else completely. A sideways glance at Loki's lithe form had your lady bits going.

You scooted your chair closer to his own, laying your hand on his thigh. His eyebrow went up a notch, curious. You watched his attention shift towards you as you moved that hand down between his legs, cupping him carefully.

His breath hitched slightly, his long fingers gripping the chair as you fondled him. His jaw clenched, perhaps trying not to moan in front of everyone. You stop and pull your hand away, but Loki's grip on your wrist said otherwise.

'I think I'm hungry for a specific dessert,' he thinks to you, those green eyes full of lust.  
The both of you sadly make your dinner short, leaving together, hand in hand. As soon as you both are out of sight, you're both latching onto each other; lips locked, arms and legs tangled.

"Gods be damned, wife," Loki murmurs along your skin, "you couldn't wait, could you?"

You yank on his hair, "blame the twins. I'm craving for you to take me."

Loki groans, grabbing your waist and leaned you against the wall. He flicked his hand, no doubt hiding your deeds behind a flickering barrier.

He unties your bodice, pulling out your breasts, kneeding them harshly in his hand. You moan, hooking your leg along his waist. He ground his pelvis into yours, the leather grinding on your clit deliciously.

His mouth drops to take your freed breasts, sucking the nipples into his mouth. "Oh my love, do not stop."

"I don't intend to." Your hands work quickly with his trousers. His erection springs free. With a grunt, he lifts you up and impales you on his cock. Your surprised scream of pleasure is music to his ears. You wrap your other leg around his waist, his chest pinning you to the wall. You drop your feet to his thighs, thrusting your hips with his. Loki licks his fingers then slips between you to rub your clit. It's not long before your both growling and screaming your release into the hallway.

"I am not done with you yet, my delicious wife." He throws you over his shoulder and runs for your chambers.

Hel sits upon her carrion throne. One of her guards kneels before her. "Speak."

"My Queen. I bring you unpleasant news. Vaenn lives. And she is with child. Twins."

Her scream of rage shakes the palace. She darts forward, shoving her hand of bond into his gut.

She twists his intestines around her fingers then jerks. The guard falls to the floor, coughing up blood. His blood and bowel spread across the floor.

"Why won't you die!" Those sleeping are plunged into nightmares. Those in nightmares already do not wake in morning.

Braman kneels upon his grass mat. His chest bare to the full moon. The fire light flickers against his burgundy skin. He holds the dagger high then plunges it into his chest, his heart, with a satisfied grunt. It takes great will for the body to inflict harm upon itself. And great power to deal a death blow. Black blood seeps from his chest and the corner of his mouth. His head lulls forward.

Your mother appears before him. He doesn't hesitate to wrap his around her and pull her into a passionate kiss. They get but one night. The night of the full moon. In the morning, he will be healed with the memory of their time spent.

He throws you upon the bed, you giggled as your body bounced. You quickly unlaced the rest of your bodice, body a quiver as Loki straddled you. His lips found yours, his hands making fast work on his own clothes.

You grasp his length again, eliciting a animalistic growl from him. He stands, slowly shucking his clothes as you shimmy your dress off, throwing it on the floor.

You watch him, tongue peaking out as Loki enticed you. Gods, you felt your arousal slipping from your core, staining the duvet. He pulled the last of the leather off, crawling over your body, kissing your lips deeply.

He moves downward, kisses between your breasts to your navel. He stills over your baby bump, tracing his finger over the round bump. He leans down, placing butterfly kisses upon your skin. It was so gentle, so loving, you felt tears in your eyes. Loki raised himself up, giving you a peck on the cheek.

"You will make a great mother, Vaenn. How I wished I found you sooner."

"We found each other again," you say, smoothing his hair back. "You have me, my god."

He takes your lips, hard, wanting.

"Yes," you moan, guiding him down, "yes, my love."

He is back to your mound, tongue darting into your folds, tasting your pooling wetness.

"Yes...unn...yes..."

His thumbs pull back your lower lips, that tongue dipping deeper, then going up to your clit. He tickles it before sucking it into his mouth.

"LOKI! Ah, gods!!! YES!!!"

His hands take your breasts, pinching your nipples into sensitive points. You keen as he sucked your clit, stars filling your vision, back arching off the bed.

"Loki. Loki. I need you. Please."

He leaves his place between your legs, lining himself with your entrance, sliding in one second. He gyrated his hips slowly, hardly moving, but hitting your hidden spot with each pass.

He leans down, thrusting harder, hair falling in a curtain about you. His scent was so strong.

He pulls out, flipping you onto your hands and knees, pushing into your core again. You moan loudly, hand gripping his on your hip. You were so close.

You feel his other hand ghost over the crease of your ass, circling the pucker of your back entrance. You catch your breath, your body going over, gushing and screaming your orgasm. Loki came hard after, hips bucking, ringing out all of himself into your body. Gods, it was beautiful.

"Loki. Oh, Loki." You sigh.

He pulls the both of you to lie on the bed, still buried inside you. You shiver, the sweat on your bodies cooling in the air. His lips kiss your neck time and again.

You sit in the solarium, humming softly to yourself as you read a book. The room darkens with a familiar presence. The glass windows shatter. You scream as Hel jerks you up and throws you to the floor. She sits upon your thighs, taking every blow dealt her. Her bone fingers pluck up a jagged piece of glass. You grunt as you scrabble to keep the glass from your belly. Hel brooks no resistance. With a growl, she seizes a handful of your hair and bounces your head off the granite floor. Dazed, the strength leaves your arms.

"Vaenn! VAENN!" Loki grunts with the effort to keep the jagged piece of glass from your belly. "Someone summon Adalia! Vaenn! Wake up!"

Loki strains to keep the jagged point away from your vulnerable belly, pushing your arms back. He chances to bounce your head off the floor a second time. You stop fighting momentarily, your arms falling limp.

'My Prince?"

"Hel has her caught in a dream. I cannot wake her."

Adalia moves to open your eyes. The pupils are pin pricks of terror. She feels your pulse. "Loki, we must stop the dream. I am not sure how much more her heart can take, nor that off the twins."

"Then I will give Hel what she wants. Hold her arms as best you can. " He lays himself over your belly.

You bring your arms up and drive the jagged piece of pottery downward. Loki grunts as it pierces his side. He laid so that no vital organs would be hurt and that the makeshift blade would not reach your belly.

You eyes snap open, an inhuman shriek coming from your lips. You reach down to your belly and come away with Loki's blood and your screaming renews. Loki pulls you up and seizes your shoulders.

"Vaenn!" He shakes you but your blinded by hysteria, caught in the nightmare. "Vaenn!" He grabs your hair and suddenly bites your neck. Your screams choke off.

"What have I done?" You look in terror at your bloody hands then fall limp in his arms.

"Nothing that will not heal." He holds you tightly as Adalia pulls the ceramic chunk from his side. Blood wells from the wound and pours onto the floor. She hurries to seal the wound and bind it.

"My Prince. Are you alright?"

"No. But you may leave us." Loki lifts you up and carries you to bed. He curls his body protectively around you. He would have to deal with Hel. Swiftly and with prejudice. Daughter or not, this was unacceptable.

You tremble, tears streaming down your cheeks. You smell and feel his blood still coating your fingers.

"Why does she hate me so much?" You shudder against Loki's chest. He cups the back of your head, pulling you closer. "She is vicious, always has been," his mouth twitches downwards, pressing his elbow into his wound. "I can't let her continue to torture you like this." He stops, an idea coming to him. "Where is the bauble my mother gave to you?"

You lever yourself up, slipped off the bed and to your vanity table. It was barely used, only a few items were there to use, mostly updoing your hair in extravagant styles. You locate the box, pulling out the caged pearl and returned to his side.

"What are you planning, husband?" You question, handing it over.

"A bit of magic, my love," he says, cupping his hands around the entire piece. "Hel may know magic of nightmares, but I can counter her attempts."

He whispers in a language you do not understand, clenching the bauble. He swipes his hand over his bloodied tunics, then curled it over the pearl. He releases his hold on it, the cage held a little of his blood, but the pearl itself was vivid green.

"What did you do?" You ask.

"Blood magic," he says, draping the chain about your neck. "It will make it harder for my daughter to find you in the realm of dreams.

"But it also means that I will be susceptible to her grudges as well."

"Which is why blood magic is forbidden," you cup his cheek.

His smile is knowing, "I've delt with them before. She has nothing on me, dearest heart."

Odin lays his head in Frigga's lap. "This situation with Loki puzzles me."

"How, my King?"

"I like Vaenn. More than Agroboda and Sigyn. Yet I fear the wild magic of Loki's in that of a child. And now there are two. And she drank the titan's blood. There is no telling what she will give birth to."

"Husband, Vaenn will give birth to two of your grandchildren. Try not to banish them as you did Fenrir, Jormungandr and Hel."

"And Hel's vendetta on her and the babes. I cannot protect her nor understand the nature of Hel's hatred for her."

"The sins of the father, my husband."

He sighs. "Where did I go wrong?"

"Odin. You do not want to hear it. So I will not tell you."

Odin sighs and closes his eyes.

You watch Loki and Thor spar in the bright courtyard. Your eyes have finally adjusted to their new sensitivity. You could see the way the leather of Loki's armour moved with him. The different rays of light glinting off your husband's sword. He was nearly healed from where you had stabbed him. His movements only minutely slowed. You rest your hand on your belly, feeling the twins move. One kicks your hand. You gasp and smile. "Loki!" His head snaps up and he sprints in your direction, vaulting over a banister.

"Are you alright? The babies?"

"Yes yes." You place his free hand on your belly. The baby kicks again. Loki looks from your belly to your face.

"Is that?" You nod. He kneels before you, placing his face against your belly. The baby kicks him. "I feel you, little one. I cannot wait to meet you." The other baby kicks. "And you too."

Thor finally clatters up. "Everything alright, brother, sister."

"Perfect, Thor. Everything is perfect." Loki looks up at you.

Thor's laughter was contagious, "aye! Your children will be greatly loved."  
You smile, holding Loki's head against your belly, "thank you, Thor. You don't realize how much that means to us."

Thor clasps his massive hand on your shoulder. His storm cloud eyes are vibrant in his joy.

It must have been a long time since he has seen you this happy,' you think.  
You could feel Loki smile, 'sadly, yes.'

He gets up, wrapping his arms about your waist. He kisses your cheek, making you giggle.

Thor graciously walked off, his laughter and clanking armour the only indicator he was there.

"They are strong, healthy," you sigh against his cheek, "and they are accepted even before they are born."

Later that night, you both make love, gentle and soft, amongst the covers of your bed. He worshipped you in the moonlight, like you both did that first night. And when you came, he having spilled into you a minute before, you moaned your whispered vows into his mouth.  
He settled you both carefully afterwards, fluffing your pillows, pulling the covers over your bare body, brushing away the hair on your forehead. You fell asleep as he draped his arm over your belly.

Adalia placed her hand on your belly, pressing gently as she checked your condition. She didn't say anything, just pressed here and there, the babies reacting with movement and minute kicks. It was slightly uncomfortable as you sucked in a breath at a particularly swift kick.  
"All is well, my lady," she says helping you to pull down your shift. "But I will suggest going on bed rest for the rest of your pregnancy."

"Must I?" You pout jokingly.

Adalia nods, "your babies are doing very well, but your body needs rest if you are going to have enough strength when you go into labor."  
You frown, "I'll be in this bed for a long while."

"It is only three months. Bed rest meaning no crazy outings, short trips, and no...ahem...nighttime outings with your husband."

You blush, but a smile forms on your lips.

"Heimdall, open the Bifrost."

"Yes, my lord."

Loki walls through and into a clearing. A simple house stands in the middle. Loki's steps as swift and sure. Braman stands upon the porch.

"I knew you would come."

"We have much to talk about."

"Come in, then."

Braman leads Loki into the the main room of the house. He lived simply for a man who had lived as long as he had.

"Tell me the nature of your affair with Hel."

Braman nods and moves to stand by the wall. "I was young and foolish. It was shortly after I drank the titan's blood and changed. I became something new and for all their power and longevity, gods still fear the new just as Midgardians do. I traveled to Hel. She had not been sentenced to her prison long. She craved living touch and acceptance. That she did not receive in Asgard."

"That was not my doing."

"I understand, Loki. You are not responsible for the actions of the Allfather." Braman looks away almost wistfully. "She accepted me. Without question. And I loved her. I loved her in spite of her beauty and her grotesquery." He sighs and sits down. "But Hel is jealous and paranoid. And that came through. She thought I was having an affair with someone else. Even though, she was the only living female in Hel."

"There were the guards."

"All men, Loki and I am not a craver of male flesh. I left her. She told me she loved me and I told her it did not matter. I left her screaming on the floor of the throne room." He shakes his head. "I thought surely she would kill me. But no, she left me be. I think she worried that one, it would not stick and two, the others would get wind that she had been spurned by a commoner."   
"She allowed you to found the temple."

"Yes, with the condition that we pay her a tithe of power. And we did. The arrangement worked until I met Vaenn's mother." Braman looks at Loki. The love is in eyes in not unlike the love Loki feels for you. "She was unlike anyone I had ever met, my lord. Vaenn and her mother are so much alike."

"I can see why you loved her then."

"And she loved me. With every fiber of her being. We chose to leave the temple. To return to Vanaheim. But without the Bifrost and your hidden pathways, we had to ask Hel. You can imagine how that went."

"She refused." He nods. "Did Hel kill Vaenn's mother?"

"No. Childbirth did. I was no knowledgeable in the ways of birthing a child. When she died, I took Vaenn's sister to the Temple. I left her the box."

"How old was Vaenn?"

"A teenager. I snuck out of Hel with the group that came to visit the palace."

"When I met Vaenn."

"It gives me hope that now you older, your magic is tamer and my grandchildren might be spared the fate of your eldest three."

"I will not deny my magick is partly to blame for my children but Agroboda had her own magick."

"What will stop Hel?"

"If she will not listen to me, then I will. By force."

Loki stalks out of the house. The Bifrost opens and Loki walks into the room.

You sit upon the cushions with Loki's head in your lap. "Bed rest sounded wonderful until you said no sex."

"We have my dreams."

"Yes but that leaves us susceptible to Hel."

"I am willing to wait until after the twins are born if you are."

"That is a difficult task with a wife as lovely and delicious as you." He reaches up and pulls you down into a kiss. His fingers clench in your hair. "There are other ways I can make you scream my name in pleasure. And my cock will me nowhere near your womb." You shudder.  
"I love it speak dirty things, my husband."

"Are you wet already, my heart? Shall I lift your skirts and find out?" Loki jumps up onto his knees and dives under your skirt.

A throat clears and you both look up. "Mother."

"I came to discuss the nursery."

"Of course."

Loki settles on the side of the bed, clearly frustrated and you are thankful for the color in your skin hiding the blush on your cheeks.

"Surely the nursery is nearby? I haven't seen any other rooms down this wing." You struggle to the side of the bed, the twins were causing easy tasks to be difficult.

Loki helps you to your feet, "it is very close. So close, you would think it was of my doing." 

Frigga pulls back one of the tapestries that lined the wall of your chambers, a set of doors lay beyond.

You smack Loki gently, "my liesmith. You said these chambers didn't contain anything of the sort."

"And you believed me," the grin on his face was beyond words, "there was no way I would give up these quarters-" Frigga pushed the door open, "-they have the best vantage point in all of Asgard."

Your breath caught, for the nursery was exquisite.

The room spanned fifty feet, and even higher, the ceiling easily reaching beyond the floor above. Soft lighting lined the walls, reflecting upon the soft furnishings. The whole southern wall was completely made of glass, the panes showing off the mountains beyond.

You step in, hand touching one of the cribs.

"This is beautiful," you say, unable to come up with the right words.  
Frigga steps closer, wrapping her arms around your full form, "anything for you both. And for your children."

She let's go, giving Loki a hug before leaving the both of you, "let me know if you wish to change anything."

The door clicks shut, Loki placed his hands behind his back, "I hope you don't mind if she did so."

You smile, shaking your head, "I am grateful to be yours."

 

(Next Chapter -->)


	6. To Hel With It - Chapter 6

Loki watches you sleep. His fingertips ghost over your hair and cheek bone, you lips and chin. He lightly traces your collarbone and between your breasts. He moves those fingertips down your arm. Gods, he loved you. Lost to him for far too long, now that he'd found you, he'd do anything to keep you. Your eyes flutter open.

"Morning, my heart."

"Morning, my love." You snuggle until his chest. "Are you going hunting with Thor and Fandral?"

"Yes, but for now, I am going to hold my wife and fall in and out of sleep until I am summoned."

You take a deep breath and sigh it out. "That sounds absolutely lovely."

"Dream with me," you say, a sleepy smile on your face.

You knew the chances of Hel finding you are limited thanks to the blood magic Loki performed. You craved his touch, and the only way you could get it was in your dreams.

He sighs, holding you tighter, "alright, my sweet."

The dream came around, Loki sat upon Odin's throne, legs splayed wide. He was in his full armour, helm and all. You were dressed in your wedding dress, complete with veil. In the dream, you were not pregnant.

"I haven't properly done what was expected when we were married," Loki says, nodding his head back for you to come to him.

You smile demurely, lifting the skirt as you accended the dias. You stop just short of him, twitching your hips, undulating them seductively. You pull at the laces of your corset, feeling it loosen at your touch, and let it slip to the floor. You turned around, hands working on the other ties of your dress, gyrating your hips, bending over and slowly returning to your full height.

Youl Loki's hand on your ass, which you smack away. His growl echoed through the hall.

You finished with the ties, your dress loose on your body. You let it fall about your feet, covering your breasts with your arms. A thin pair of lacy panties were the only thing covering your otherwise nude form.

You turn around, shaking your hips some more, before letting your arms drop, Loki's eyes are lustful as you wrapped your arms around his neck.

You straddle his thighs, feeling a coolness along your soaked panties.

You play with his hair, his lips going for that sweet spot behind your ear. You hum in pleasure, enjoying the feel of his armoured body against your supple, soft one. Your hands rise to grasp the helms curving horns as he dipped lower to your heaving breasts. He pushes them together, sucking both your nipples into his mouth. Your head fell back, your hips rutting against his on their own. A moan escapes you, his hand dipping under your panties and began rubbing your clit. His fingers then hooked the fabric of your panties, ripping them completely off.

You pout, "that was unnecessary."

He nipped your breast and you forgot anything else.

He magiced the rest of his clothes off, but kept the helmet on, allowing you to grasp it's golden surface.

You raise yourself, scooting closer as his member stood at attention. You tease the tip along your soaking folds, sliding down. You both groaned, joining so fully, so right.

You begin to slide on him, using his helmet as leverage, bouncing in rhythm to his thrusts. His hands cupped your breasts, pinching your nipples, making you moan louder.

You could feel yourself nearing the precipice, your mouth hanging open, sounds of pleasure escaping with each thrust.

"Loki," your grip tightens.

"Come for me," he growls, grasping your hips, thrusting harder.

"Loki, Loki, LokiLokiLokiLOKILOKI!!!!!!!"

You scream, back arching, your orgasm making everything in your body highly sensitized. Loki clenches under you, then spilled with a grunt, his eyes rolling back.

He continued to thrust gently, curling your hair behind your ear.

"Turn around, love." You both groan as you slide off him. He pulls you back onto his lap and onto his cock, wrapping his legs around yours and spreading them wide. You reach up again and grab the horns, using them for leverage. Your body undulates against his thrusts, each one hitting your sweet spot and driving you higher. His lips and teeth mark your ear and your neck.

One of his hands cups your breast to pinch your nipple. The other reaches between your legs to tease your clit. It's all too much for your senses and your cum screaming his name, pulling hard on the horns. Your body milks him but only pushes him closer. The hand between your legs moves to wrap around your waist. He holds your body tight against his and pounds into you until he finds his release. You lay back against him.

"I love dreams with you but I would like nothing more than to do this upon the throne for real."

"Your father would hate you more and your mother would not only disapprove but be disappointed."

Loki traces circles over your abdomen and breasts, teasing the nipples into hard peaks. "Were it not for my mother, I would take you away from here. We could go to Vanaheim or hide in Midgard."

"My love, where is all this coming from?" You turn so you can his aristocratic profile. The cheekbones and sharp nose.

He looks down at you. "My three eldest were essentially banished from me. One son killed another. Why shouldn't I worry about the safety of the twins? Especially when their half sister holds a blood grudge against you and them."

You turn more fully in his lap. "All will be well, love."

"You are more positive than I." He rests his head against yours.

"Someone has to be," you tease, kissing him fully.

His tongue parts your lips, making you moan.

He hums back, "you little minx." His arm cradles you closer. "How would you like to sit on the throne?"

He picks you up, turning you so you sat on the throne, Loki situating himself between your legs.

"Oh!" You giggle, relaxing into the deep seat. "I feel...hmm...exquisite."

You prop your head in your hand, assessing your husband kneeling before you.

You tug on his helmet, "if I'm playing queen, where is my crown?"

"How thoughtless of me," he says, twining his hands, creating an ornate silver diadem, placing it upon your head. It was light, falling strands of silvery chains decorated the back, curling amongst your dark locks.

"And what is your request, my queen?" He queries, fingers caressing your thigh.

You bite your finger as if in thought, slouching a little, opening your legs a little more.

"You could please me. I haven't had enough."

Oh, his look was delicious. He pushes your legs further apart, lips kissing your inner thigh.

Loki nips the bend of your leg at your hip. You yip and scoot back. "Oh no no no, my Queen." He wraps his arms around your thighs and jerks you forward to the edge of the seat. Your body bends in an arc as you hold onto the back of the throne. His tongue assaults your moist folds drawing a line up your slit. He presses it flat against your clit, drawing a groan from you. Sucking your nub between his lips, he plunges two slender fingers deep inside you. Your gasping breath barks out into the throne room. You push your hips forward, begging for more but he clamps down, holding you in place. You release the the throne only to grab a handful of his hair and pull him hard against you. He devours your clit and labia, licking and sucking until you're screaming his name.

"Cum, my heart." He curls those fingers against your sweet spot. Blinding light flashes in your eyes as you're thrown over the edge of release.

"Now for something wholly new, my lovely." In your lucidity, he flips you over. You instinctively grip the back of the throne. He dips his fingers into your juices then teases the tips over your anus. You suck in a breath.

"I have never-"

"I know, my love. I will go slow."

He slips a single finger in, shuddering at how tight you are. He works it back and forth and in circles before adding a second. His breath quickens as you reflexively tighten around his fingers. "Shhh, relax, my heart."

"I am trying." Your spine coils in a spike of desire. He pumps those fingers in and out.

"Vaenn. You must relax. I do not want to hurt you." He places the head of his cock at your sensitive muscle ring and slowly pushes forward. You both begin to shake with effort, his to control, yours to relax. Loki's breath comes quickly. "I will not last. You must touch yourself. Bring your release."

"Yes, my love." His thrusts are slow and controlled until your body relaxes around him. He rests his forehead against your back, wrapping his arms around to grab your breasts. You slip your fingers into your folds, using your juices to lubricate your clit. You groan, drowning in whole new sensations. You cry out in sudden release. Loki grunts, setting his teeth to your flesh. True to his word, he doesn't last long.

The room shimmers around you and you're in bed. He curls his body around yours, resting his hands on your pregnant belly. "I love you."

"I love you, Loki." Sleep claims you both.

A light knock resounded upon the door, followed by it opening slowly.

"Brother?" Thor's head peaked in, "we are just about ready to head out."

You feel Loki's arms lift carefully away from your body. "Alright. I didn't expect you to collect me, Thor."

You snuggle deeper into the comforter, eyes opening slightly, "hmm. He comes to take you hunting, husband."

"Aye," Thor smiles, stepping further into the room, "and I wanted to see my sister."

You smiled right back, "the great Thor comes to check his sister-in-law. Oh the stories people will tell."

"Vann, hush." Loki scold playfully.

Thor kneels by the bedside, taking your hand. He looks you over with kind eyes.

"You are looking well, sister. I miss seeing you on the grounds."

"It won't be long until two little ones will be joining us." Your hand caresses your belly, "I can only imagine how much you will spoil them."

His laughter is booming, "I and mother will be responsible for doing so." He pats your hand, getting up. "I will see you on the grounds, Loki."

Loki nods, rubbing your shoulder. You hear the door click shut and Loki kissed your cheek.

"Will you be alright while I am gone?" He asks you softly.

"I should be. Although I am slowly going out of my mind with this whole bed rest thing."

He chuckled, "you have no idea." He takes your lips with his, "it will only be for two nights. Any trouble and I will be back in a flash."

"You be safe," you say.

"And to you, love. You and the twins."

Consumed by boredom, you decide to see if anything has changed with your power. You have a stew rabbit brought to you.

"Forgive me, little one." Holding it by the scruff, you snap it's fragile leg. It gives a scream and tries to bite you but you tighten your grip on its neck. With a calm breath, you draw the poor thing's suffering into you, swallowing the short burst of power. The rabbit falls contented in your hand, the pain gone from its broken leg. You had begun to wonder if Braman gained the power to draw suffering from drinking the titan's blood, perhaps you could inflict it since you drank it. You hadn't absorbed suffering since Loki was shot with arrow meant for you. You grip the rabbit tightly and shove the suffering back into it. It's scream draws the guards into the room. You snap it's neck, a troubled frown upon your face.

"See that this poor creature is prepared for my dinner. I caused its death."

"Yes, my lady."

You play with the hem of your gown. You touch lightly on Loki's mind. 'Love?'

'Something wrong, my heart?'

'There has been a development.'

'Do I need to return? We are just outside the city proper.'

'No, but I will show you when you return.'

'Should I be concerned?'

'No, I think I might have found a solution to our plight with Hel.'

'Very well. Shall we meet in dreams tonight?'

'No, my prince. I wish to rest up.'

'Sweet dreams, my heart.'

Your eyes flutter shut as he drifts away. You sigh, stretching your back gently. The pain in your lower back diminished for the moment as you leaned back on the pillows.

You think about the rabbit, now probably being prepared for a stew. Pushing the suffering back into the poor thing was harder than pulling it into your body. You and your people were practitioners of taking the suffering into yourselves, no one else ever dared to do such complex magic. Nor has anyone ever tried to shove it back into the ones who needed to be eased.  
Your hands curved over the twins growing inside you. Would that effect them if you could use such power against Hel? Magic and easing the suffering of others was never placed upon the pregnant mothers. The consequences of doing so could harm the child. And with two nearing the due date, who knew what damage might be instilled on them.

One of them kicked, you rubbed the spot slightly, "soon, my darlings. Very soon."

You slip your feet into the slippers next to the bed. Your feet make no sound as you grab your cloak, pulling it about you and the cowl up over your head. You duck through the tapestry into the nursery, creeping out the hall door. The guards are chatting quietly paying you no mind. You make your way quickly to the Bifrost.

"My lady, this is most unusual."

"Heimdall, open the Bifrost to Hel."

"Do you think that is wise? Are you not supposed to be in bed? You are clearly quite heavy with child."

"Do you have children?" He nods. "Would you do anything to protect them?" He nods. "Then you know why I am here. Open the Bifrost."

"Yes, my lady."

You walk through the opening and into the familiar throne room. Heimdall knew exactly what you were doing. You felt the twins stir inside you. They'd been moving and growing constantly. It wouldn't be long before they arrived and the dull pain in your lower back was testament to that.

Your slippered feet carry you silently to the Queen's chambers. The lack of guards was not unusual. No visitors meant that the guards were useless. The queen didn't need protection from corpses she could control.

Heimdall pulls Loki and Thor through the Bifrost. Loki frowns and looks around. Thor gets right to the point. "Heimdall, why have you summoned us?"

"The Lady Vaenn has gone to Hel."

"What?!" In unison.

"You let her go?!" Thor seizes Loki's arm.

"My princes, I was not under any command to prevent her leaving. I tried to talk her out of it."

"Where is she? Open the Bifrost."

"She is in the Queen's chambers. I cannot send you there. Old magics but I can send you to the throne room as I did her." 

"Do it." Loki checks what weapons he has then he and Thor run through.

Hel feels another life in the room. She whirls up from her prone position, brandishing the dagger from under her pillow.

"You? You dare!" You don't flinch as she darts at you. "You should be dead. That poison is fatal."

"I should be. But I am blessed with a father who knows boundless love. Much like you. But I chose to embrace his love not resent it."

"You are an insolent child! Know your place and die!"

Loki and Thor run in as Hel plunges her blade into your breast. You sputter blood into her face.

"Vaenn! NO!"

You grab the sides of Hel's head and shove the suffering into her. She shrieks and writhes and digs the blade in further, seeking your heart. You both make inhuman sounds.

Thor grabs Hel and pulls her back and away, laying her on the floor. She catterwalls and convulses. Loki lays you on the floor as you collapse.

"No, Vaenn, no. What have you done?" His hands hover over the blade. Black heart blood wells from the wound. Bright red trickles steadily from your mouth.

"Pull it out."

"But you will bleed out."

Shaking your head, you swallow only to cough the blood into Loki's face. "No. I will not. Pull it out."

"Vaenn-"

"Do it! Now Loki!" He carefully takes the blade then jerks it out. He tears the dress, exposing your breasts.

The wound knits itself. "Help me up."

"Vaenn, the babies."

You level him with a stare. One he has not seen before. Hard and passionate, not unlike his own when the madness takes him. He frowns deeper yet helps you up. You tower over Hel's gasping figure.

"Know this, Hel of Hel, daughter of Loki of Asgard and Jotunheim, if you come near me and mine again, your suffering will be endless. If Loki wishes to see you, that is his right and purogative as your father. I will not keep him from you. But you face will never again darken my presence or my dreams or any children Loki and I bear. Or I will return and nothing will save you."

Your face twists in pain as you turn away from her. Thor lifts her and lays her back upon her bed. You take a few steps before you double over, your water breaking in hot gush. "Loki!" You seize his hand as he rushes to your side. "They're coming." He gathers you up into his arms. Thor joins him as they rush from the room. Heimdall opens the Bifrost and brings you back to Asgard.

"Hold on, Vaenn." The contractions wrack your body. "Thor, get Adalia. The twins come."

Thor spins Mjollnir before both he and the hammer are flying through the falling light. You try to focus on his quickly diminishing form, but another contraction shoots through you. Your grip tightens on Loki's leather tunic, the pain pressing in your pelvis.

"Calm, Vaenn. Focus on your breathing," he says, he was at a full sprint by the time you both were over the Bifrost.

Your eyes squeeze shut, an agonized cry escaping your lips. But you did just that; it was so uncomfortable, the pain didn't lessen.

You saw the golden towers of the palace between the buildings you were flying past. Stunned onlookers watched as the second in line for the throne ran hell bent with his pregnant wife, covered in blood.

The moment you both enter the gates, handmaidens and Adalia rushed to your side. You clutched your stomach, letting a moan escape your chest.

"Hurry! To their bed chambers," she shouts, leading you both at a steady pace, "get everything ready! We have done this before!"

You blank out for a second, but come around to see you were back in your chambers.

Women were scuttling back and forth, preparing for the twins to be born. They weren't greenhorns, all have had their fare share of delivering little ones, theirs or others.

Loki very gently sets you upon the bed, pushing back your sweaty bangs.

"Loki," you cringe, gripping his hand tightly, "stay. Please."

He nods, letting a handmaid remove your ruined dress and cloak. She then places a clean sheet over your otherwise bare body. You instinctively widen your thighs, feeling the pressure to push grow.

Adalia checks on you in one of the lulls between contractions, then runs her hands over your belly.

She directs Loki to sit at your back, one to be out of the way of the others and two, to support your body once you begin to deliver.

You lean back, back to his chest, his legs bracketing your shaking ones.

"Your doing wonderful, my Vaenn," he says, kissing your sweating temple, you moan again. You grip his hand, relaxing when the contraction passed.

Adalia came by again, "you are ready, my lady." She situated herself, hands near your entrance, "now, push!"

The palace waits on baited breath. Your screams of pain echo the halls. Adalia had never seen so much blood during childbirth. Your skin took on an ashen tone.

Loki mops your sweaty brow. Your body trembles between contractions and the need to push. One baby had been born, solid black with Jotun red eyes. A boy who's first cry into the world broke glass. The second baby's shoulders seemed to be stuck. Your pushing did not work.

"My Prince, you might want to step out."

"No." You cling to his hands. His body tightens around yours.

"No, my heart wishes me to stay."

"Then you must gird yourself for what I must do." Adalia takes the bit from another midwife. "Vaenn, hold this between your teeth." You let her place it between your teeth. "This will hurt." Adalia works her hand up the birth canal to feel the baby's shoulders. She attempts to turn the baby but to no avail. You scream into the bit. Loki smooths your sweat drenched hair.

"You are almost there. You are doing wonderfully."

"Vaenn. Listen carefully. The baby is stuck and not moving. Before we cut you open, I would like to break your pelvic bone. To see if that little difference will help."

You nod. Breathless and terrified, Loki holds you almost painfully tight. "Do it."  
You squeeze your eyes shut, bracing for the pain. You feel the bone snap, the muscles protest. White pain flashes through you. Your shriek is only slightly muffled by the bit. The gap created by the break frees the baby's shoulders.

"The baby is free. Next contraction, push." You do as instructed. "The head is crowning, my lady. Just a few more pushes. You are doing marvelous."

Your chest heaves with exhaustion and effort. One push, the baby's head comes through. Two more pushes and the shoulders are free. "It's a girl, your majesties." Adalia holds her up, her skin is violet color. A mix of your burgundy and Loki's true blue Jotun. Her black eyes seek you out. She doesn't scream but her whimper is pitiful.

You spit out the bit. "Make sure she is alright."

"Of course, my lady. The hand maidens will attend to the prince and princess. I must attend to you. You have lost a great deal of blood."

"She will be fine. We will rest here while you prepare the children." Loki turns your head up to his. "I bow to your strength, my wife. I fear were it not for the titan's blood, you would have left me." He kisses you deeply.

"Aye," you whisper, exhaustion covering your entire body, "they were not easy to carry."

He rocks you gently as your body pushes out the rest of the birth, Adalia adamant in checking you carefully. The titan's blood helped greatly; death would have greeted you at this point, even if you haven't been poisoned earlier.

Your head turns lazily to the side, watching the handmaidens clean up your children. You intently watch your daughter, who has yet to cry out.

You feel tears at the corners of your eyes. "Cry for me, little one. Please cry for me. Let me know you are alright."

You grip Loki tightly, his own gaze intent on his daughter.

You then hear it; a wailing cry that sounded like a healthy baby. You shudder in relief, listening to her cry alongside with her brother.

Loki kisses your forehead, "they are alive and healthy, my love. They live!"

Two handmaidens pick up the newest members of the royal family, carefully setting your son in your arms, your daughter in Loki's. A huge smile forms on your lips as you gaze at them.

Your son quieted, fingers clasping at the sheet over you, eyes blinking slowly. His skin, what you thought was black as the void was actually iridescent; a shimmering of all sorts of colors befell upon his baby soft skin. You caressed his cheek, he was so warm.

Your baby girl watched from Loki's arms, her fussy baby noises more subdued than her brother's. Her skin was a beautiful shade of violet, like that one would only see when the sun sets. Her hand reached out from her swaddled form.

"Oh, my precious darlings," you touched her cheek, she too was warm. "Oh, I have waited for you both for a long time."

You brought your lips to her cheek, fluttering kisses upon her violet skin. You did the same to your son, he snuggled against your breast.

You and Loki look down into the cribs. "Kara is the most lovely mix of us both, my heart. They will sing songs of her beauty."

"Hakon puzzles me. Save for your eyes, he must have been the most affected by the titan's blood."

Loki turns you in his arms. "We have made wonderful children, my wife."

A soft knock draws door attention. "Loki, Vaenn, you have visitors." You step out of the nursery and into your chambers. There was no identification of the bloody mess it had been a few short hours ago.

"Fenrir! Jormungandr!" Loki throws his arms and the avatars of his sons.

"Father." They nod to you. "Vaenn."

Fenrir takes your hand in his soft paw-like hand. "I am pleased to meet you. And my brother and sister." He lifts your hand to his lips but instead of kissing it, he licks your knuckles. Jormungandr does the same.

"Stepmother." He kisses your knuckles, scenting you with his forked tongue. "May happiness find this family."

Loki leads the group of you into the nursery. The proud father lifts his boy from the cradle. "Hakon. High son." Fenrir and Jormungandr are surprisingly affectionate with their newborn brother. You feel a hand on your shoulder. Frigga wraps her arm around your waist and lays her head against yours. You both watch as Loki hands Hakon off to Fenrir and lifts Kara from her cradle. "Kara, the wild stormy one."

You look over your happy family. All the love in Asgard wells up in your chest. It had been Hel to get here but you couldn't be happier. There was no way tell what the future held but you knew you could face anything with Loki by your side.

 

The End


End file.
